Forever Lost
by Aki Vos
Summary: Yura gets her first movie gig, however with both Minamitamis involved and her Manager keeping a close eye on her, how can she possibly keep all her emotions hidden, even that of love. *Rating may change*
1. Forever Lost

Keiichi Mizorogi looked down at the small pink book surprised by the weight it put in his head; prying was such a cruel thing he did. He hadn't decided yet it he was doing it for her benefit or his own, and that was so he didn't have to admit what he was planning on doing. He sighed and shoved the book back in the box and opened the door to have confetti thrown is his face… Again. "Oh… you're not Yura-pon."

"Thank you for pointing that out, Nanase." Keiichi said walking in. He looked around seeing the balloons and food. "Planning on throwing another celebration?"

"With Yura-pon's new commercial debuting today, I figured we would have an all out feast. She is coming home tonight, right?" Nanase asked looking at the manager. Mizorogi nodded. "I hope she isn't with her friend again."

"No, she's just down the hall, she was recognized." Mizogori said and heard footsteps behind him to see Yura Onozuka squeeze in and shut the door laughing nervously to herself. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I ju… just. I'm not used to being…" The young actress couldn't get the words out. She didn't bother to finished but looked over at Nanase and let out a warm smile. "Konbanwa, Nanase-kun."

"Konbanwa. Congratulations Yura-pon! You're commercial was awesome. I can't believe you're the new face for Hewia." Nanase said and pulled out an entire box of Hewia hair products. "They delivered this earlier; we've got enough hair product to change your style every hour for a week!"

"I don't think I'd want it changed that much." Yura said and walked over to Nanase to inspect the box. The two began going through reading every product and how to use it. Mizogori watch for a second and then raised his fist to his mouth and coughed loudly stopping the product frenzy.

"Nanase, would you go buy some stationary from the store down the street? It'd look good if Yura-san wrote them a thank you letter." Mizogori pulled out a small amount of money and held it out.

"Be back in ten minutes, Yura-pon, and then we're really going to have a huge celebration!" Nanase said happily grabbing the money running out of the apartment. The door closed and smoothly Mizogori walked up to Yura presenting the box. "I know the stresses of being a public figure, you're father has problems with it too. I thought this would help you some."

"Hum? A present?" Yura said taking the box and lifting the lid. She set it down the on the Hewia box and lifted the small pink book out looking at it. She turned it to the side and saw a small gold number lock. "A diary?"

"Journaling will help you remember things along with having someone to confess to who can't judge you. I figured it would be better to have you writing your emotions out so you can fake them better." He said adjusting his glasses. "Just keep it a secret from Nanase, it gets boring during the middle of the day and he might stumble upon it."

"Hai, Shachou. Arigato." Yura said smiling and took the diary rushing into her room. She looked over her desk and her bed; there was really no good place to hide it. She sighed and shoved it under her mattress un-creatively and walked back out. She smiled again at Mizogori which made him feel upset but he didn't show it.

"I have something else to tell you as well Yura-san. I've gotten a request for you to do a private audition."

"Private audition?" She asked walking over to stand next to him. "For what?"

"Yes, on a project called 'Forever Lost.' I'm sure you've heard the buzz on the other sets." Mizogori walked past her and sat down on a couch turning the TV down. "It's the new teen romance film that starts filming in Okinawa next month. They've asked you to audition for one of the three lead roles. You should feel quite honored Yura-san. It'd be your first movie."

"A movie?" Yura cooed happily.

"What about a movie?" Nanase asked walking in with a small bag. He quickly presented it to Yura.

"Yura-san has been asked to private audition for a new teen romance movie." Mizogori stood up and moved past both of them. "If you excuse me, I have some calls to make."

He felt a hand on his arm and turned to see Yura had grabbed him. "Shachou, stay and celebrate for a few minutes please."

"Yeah, come on and have fun for once." Nanase said and grabbed a shrimp off a platter and shoved it in front of his face. "I know you like shrimp, and I made an entire platter for you, Shachou!"

"I guess I can stay for a few minutes." He said and smiled over at Yura. Nanase quickly sat him back down and began shoving food at him shouting about how good it all was. Yura decided to take a back seat and watch the two men laughing softly to herself at the silly situation.

"So, Yura-pon, when's your big audtition?" Nanase asked dumping more food into Mizogori's lap.

He shoved some of the food back into Nanase's arms. "It's tomorrow, so she has to prepare. The good news is, you're auditioning for a shy girl who falls in love easily. Do you think you can do that?"

'That sounds like me.' Yura nodded.

~*~

Haruka Minamitani was flat out board. With the 3 Day Concert well over, and their entire tour finished KNIGHTS were on a break for six months. This was to take time to themselves away from the other members and so they could compose a few songs for their next album. So far Haruka had spent the two days he had to himself pacing in his house.

He'd stand in one position for a while then move to another, than another and another. He was wishing anything would happen to cause him to get out and see the daylight, anything. Soon after thinking that he sat down on his couch and relaxed back just to stare at the ceiling with two passion-filled eyes.

There was the sound of a door knob in the background and footsteps into his apartment. He turned his head to see someone walking in with a happy expression and a guitar. "You didn't knock."

"I sent word via twin telepathy." Q-Ta joked. Obviously the sense of humor was not shared in the genetics. Haruka turned back up to stare at the ceiling while Q-Ta moved around the couch to flop down next to him. "You need to lighten up. You're on a vacation, go on vacation."

"I don't do vacation that well." He pointed out. "Why are you here?"

"Mom thought we should have brother time. You know bond, like normal brothers do." Q-Ta said happily. He picked up a guitar and strummed something simple. "_My brother and I…"_

"I don't do brother time that well, either." Haruka interrupted. He sighed and resented his earlier wish. Suddenly he heard a small buzzing; Q-Ta picked up his phone and checked his mails. He smiled which made Haruka wonder. "What is it?"

"Yura-chan has a private audition for 'Forever Lost' tomorrow. It's supposed to have this awesome romantic script. Some hot-shot director's doing it too. I wonder it they'll let me write a song for it. I'd love to work with Yura-chan more, it'd give me an excuse to be around her more."

Q-Ta kept talking, however his words fell silent to Haruka. 'I know what I want to do now.' Abruptly he got up off the couch pulling his cell phone out. Q-Ta tried to wave him back but Haruka slammed his bedroom door behind him. He couldn't dial his manager fast enough. "It's Haruka, listen I want to audition for 'Forever Lost', it's a new romance movie… What do you mean they already called about me auditioning? Oh, they saw Udon Girl. Why did you think I wouldn't be interested? Of course I am, I'm bored to wits end."

"_My brother and I…" _Came loudly from beyond the door_. "We don't see eye to eyeeeeEEEEeeeee at all."_

"No, nobody's over, it's just a bad song on the radio." Haruka lied about Q-Ta and moved farther from the door. "Where in Okinawa? Yeah, at eleven, right."

~*~

Mizogori walked out of his office and saw the mess in the living room. Nanase and Yura had obviously had a food fight. Nanase was up and cleaning about working on the kitchen first leaving Yura to sleep on the couch. "You didn't make her go to bed?"

Nanase stopped and noticed his boss in the room. "Gomen nasai, Shachou. Yura-pon just passed out in the middle of the TV show we were watching. I'll get her up."

"I got it, Nanase." Mizogori carefully scooped Yura up into his arms. Yura was heavy for being such a small girl; being asleep she was all dead weight. Mizogori wasn't expecting her to be this heavy, but he didn't show it. He calmly just carried her into her darkened room and laid her down on the bed.

He couldn't help it, he glared at her. He looked at Yura fondly as if she really was his. As off instinct he glided his hand to her forehead brushing a lock of hair from her face. She began smiling in he sleeping state and he caught it, a smile grew on him as well. Pulling his hand away Mizogori slowly walked out of the room and closed the door.

"What's that look for, Shachou?" Nanase asked as he began working on cleaning up the living room. Mizogori just shrugged, what was he supposed to say, smiles are contagious? He just stood quiet. "See, you do like Yura-pon."

"I'm going for a walk." Mizogori wasn't going to stand there and hear that. He quickly left shutting the door tightly behind him and took off down the street in the glow of the street lights. He reached in his jacket pocket and pulled out a small key. It was the skeleton key that slid into a hold on the top of the lock that kept Yura's diary locked. No matter what combination she chose, this small key would open it.

"Yura-chan," He said softly into the night's air. He sighed heavily until his lungs were striken of air. He remembered he wasn't doing this for her good, her career, or even her happiness. He was betraying her for his own gains and he was lying to himself about it so he could go through with it. "Forgive me, Yura-chan."


	2. Boy's Audition

"How'd the preliminary go, Yura-chan?" Mizorogi asked as Yura happily walked out of a plain white room in the hotel. She smiled happily and gave a thumbs up to her manager. "I take it you are going through to the next round then?"

"Yes, it's a private audition in a half an hour. Um, excuse me for a minute; I have to use the restroom." She said slightly embarrassed. Yura quickly dashed off down the hall and into the light blue painted bathroom. She wasn't about to tell him the audition nearly made her sick. She had made it though, through a twenty minute audition with four other girls with a table of people shooting off questions in different directions. Yura was thinking she would have rather been on a roller coaster.

Her hand quickly turned the water on and she began splashing it on her face. She quickly shrugged her nerves off remembering that this was just the beginning. She turned the water off and grabbed a towel to pat her face with. She sighed into the cotton fabric and heard the door open. She saw a young tall blond woman walk in and place a hand on her shoulder. "You're Yura-san, right? My name's Mura, I was on the never-ending panel of judges. You did alright, really got into the part."

"Um, thank you, Mura-San." Yura said nervously and watched as she disappeared into a stall. Yura dropped the towel silently gliding out of the room and shutting the door. She hit something then and fell over onto the ground. She immediately looked down and began apologizing. "Shitsurei shimashita. I wasn't looking where I was going… Huh?"

Yura looked up at the stale-faced boy and gawked. "How many times have I told you to watch where you were going? One of these days you're going to bump into the wrong person."

"Haruka-san! Opps… What are you doing here?" Yura asked as she watched a perfectly timed hand lower. He held it out with a stale face and watched her take it. Gently he helped her to her feet. "I, um…"

"You're auditioning for Forever Lost too?" He asked flatly and began to look past her to see Mizorogi walking towards them. He dropped her hand and shoved his in his pockets. He glared at the manager; finally he began walking towards him then walked right past him calling back: "Good luck on getting the part; I'll be seeing you later."

"So Minamitani-san is auditioning as well… Should have seen this coming." Mizorogi said under his breath and turned to Yura. "Let's go down to the waiting room, you can mingle with some important people there. It might do your career good."

"O-Kay." Yura said and began walking away. The feeling of her Shachou glaring uneasily at her. She stopped in the hall and grabbed her arm nervously rubbing it. "Shachou, nothing happened just then. I fell again and Haruka-san helped me up. That's all, I swear."

Mizorogi stopped and was stunned by her emission. He smiled lightly and placed a hand on her head. "I believe you, Yura-chan. You do need to work on your balancing though. Maybe a gymnast class would help that."

"I think I'd like that. I always wanted to be a gymnast when I was little." Yura said nervously. She smiled and grabbed the hem of her skirt remembering the childish feelings. She suddenly looked up at Mizorogi, hand still on her head. "Maybe we can have it done before my next filming? It may help."

"Sure, we can do that." Mizorogi removed his hand and lead her out of the hallway and out of the sight of Haruka. The young man sighed and turned to face the windows looking out to the blue sky. 'I'll never get close to her, not with him around. Yura-chan… I just want to hold you again.'

"What are you doing here? This is so great!" Said a cheerful voice from his side. He ignored it for a second hoping he was dreaming. He wasn't. "I'll tell Mom if you keep ignoring me like this. It's unkind and not very family oriented."

"Q-Ta… What are you doing here?" Haruka asked him. He knew Q-Ta had asked first, but he didn't want to answer that question in from of him. He wasn't going to admit he was week at the knees for someone so strange. "Well?"

"I'm auditioning for Forever Lost. I'm going to be one of the leads beside Yura-chan." Q-Ta smiled happily until something struck him. He stopped and looked at his brother. "You're my competition aren't you? You're auditioning so you can be beside Yura-chan."

Haruka tried to hide his face, but he felt like he had been caught. "I ju.. just needed something… Something to do over break… And I thought a movie would be good."

"You stutter when you're nervous."

"I do not! Anyway who called you for an audition! You've never acted before!" Haruka said turning his insecurities into aggression. He crossed his arms and turned away. "To think they'd audition an amateur."

"They didn't call me, I called them. After I left your house I decided I wanted to work with Yura-chan so I called my manager who called his cousin who called his friend who called a co-worker who called the director who than called me so we could discuss me working with Yura-chan." Q-Ta smiled and watched as a door opened.

"All auditions for the lead male roles." Called a large man who stepped outside the room. He gripped a clip board tightly. Q-Ta quickly stepped up and said his name. He smiled and was let into the room. Haruka walked up and nodded. "Nice to see you again, Haruka-san. I took my niece to see the Knights 3 Day Concert, she loved it."

"I'm glad." Haruka said and walked in to sit in a chair next to Q-Ta. He looked around and saw that there were four other chairs that were empty. They waited for five minutes and two others showed up. Surprisingly Haruka had a 'What the heck' moment as Kitagawa walked in and smiled. "You're auditioning too?"

"You sound surprised Haruka-kun, I told you before we went on break. You went and forgot on me again, didn't you?" Kitagawa said slugging him in the arm playfully. He looked past and smiled, "Hello again, Minamitami-san. You're auditioning as well?"

"Yes, I want to work besides Yura-chan." Q-Ta said pointing to himself.

"It's his catch phrase today; expect to hear it at least five times more." Haruka said stiffly. Kitagawa laughed lightly and watched as another boy walked in Haruka recognized. He name was Dai and he was the only one in the room who had actually been in a movie, a romance movie too. The door shut behind the bouncer and another opened letting a young blond walk in.

"Hello everyone, my name is Mura Watanabe. I'm head of casting. Now due to a recent re-write in the script, we actually need three leading guys." She said sitting down on the desk holding up the number three. "The other will have a smaller part in the movie. Okay so how I'm doing the audition is a bit different seeing as it's a romance film and I'm late for lunch. Give me your most romantic thought right now."

"I want to get the part so I can work with Yura-chan. I really like her and I want to be around her more because her manager won't let me see her." Q-Ta said quickly.

"Is that why you took off with Onozuka-chan and told us too cover for you?" Kitagawa asked. "That's hard to beat. I just want to make out with a pretty girl."

"I want to be swooned over. There's a girl I'm trying to win over, maybe if I'm good enough, she'll like me." Dai said quietly. His comment changed the mood of the room and left Haruka the odd man out. Mura hummed quickly. "What's your romantic thought?"

Haruka was stumped for a minute. He didn't have a romantic thought he could share. He quickly smiled and looked at Mura. "I'm an actor, I'll think as romantically as the roll calls for. I don't want to get my own emotions personally involved. It causes scandals."

Q-Ta quickly leaned over to his brother smiling. "You sound like Mizorogi-san… You better not get in my way of getting Yura-chan."

"He asked us for a year, she needs to develop her career. If you actually loved her you would understand that and try to respect it, Q-Ta." Haruka said and looked at the ground. "I guess my only romantic thought… Is that I'll wait."

"Wow…" Mura said happily. "You're all really emotional, especially you…" She paused and checked her chart. "Haruka Minamitami-kun. I think we have a part for you, the sensitive best friend. Can you be emo throughout the movie?"

"He is emo. You should have seen his breakdown after he…" Haruka quickly slapped a hand over Kitagawa's mouth. Haruka spent the next few seconds shushing him and threatening him with silly things. It worked and the two resumed normal behavior.

"Well, they're amusing." Dai said and laughed. "So, what's left of this audition?"

"Not much, just a battle royal over the two remaining lead roles. I want to see blood and guts, remember, the boy friend roll is up for grabs!" Mura chimed and watched as Q-Ta quickly slugged his brother in the face.

"You idiot! I've already got my role, hit one of them!" Haruka yelled sourly.

"Gomen ne!" Q-Ta said childishly and quickly turned to hit Dai but got his hand caught.

"I just had my nose fixed from the last time it was broken." He said pointing to a small red scar of the side of his face. "Don't you think you're taking this a little to seriously?"

"It's settled then. The boy who hits will be playing our sexy surfer." Q-Ta quickly raised his hand to high-five someone and was left hanging. "And Dai-chan will be playing the boyfriend."

"What?" Q-Ta asked quietly. "Dai-chan…?"

"Hai, and Kitagawa-kun will be playing the boyfriend's older brother." She said hitting the side of her nose habitually. Mura smiled and stood up opening to door to the bouncer. "In four hours there is a cast meeting back here. Alright? Isn't it wonderful, I didn't have to cut anybody?"

'He's going to be touching Yura-chan…' Q-Ta thought as Kitagawa and Haruka dragged him out of the room.


	3. Elevator Kidnapped

"I'm going outside to take this call, I'll be back soon, Yura-chan." Mizorogi said walking out of the small waiting room. Mizorogi had been wrong about the waiting room, all the important people had left already leaving her and a large table of snack foods. She simply grabbed a few pretzels and sat down calmly nibbiling quietly.

She heard a lot off foot steps approaching, a familiar voice and suddenly Q-Ta burst in the room grabbing a muffin. He noticed her mid-bite and smiled. Q-Ta quickly tossed the muffin out in the hall and walked over to sit down next to Yura. "Hey, long time no see, Yura-chan."

"Mizorogi-san only stepped out for a second, I don't want you to get in trouble." Yura quickly said and turned to the door to see Haruka and Kitagawa walk in too. "And I don't want to get in trouble."

"Mizorogi-san can't do anything, Onozuka-san. We're all in the movie; we're supposed to be here." Haruka said and walked in sitting on the other side of her. He crossed his legs and watched as Kitagawa started raiding the food table. "I'm playing the emo guy, Q-Ta is playing the surfer, and Kitagawa is playing the boyfriend's older brother."

"Who's playing the boyfriend?" Yura asked looking at Haruka.

Q-Ta quickly scoffed. "Some guy name Dai Ikeda. Thinks he's some big shot, just walks in and takes the role. Hey, Yura-chan why'd your face go all red?"

"Dai Ikeda… He was the lead in Moonlight Fever, it went to the top of the box office last year. My mom was a fan…" Yura said quietly and stopped blushing. "He's a very good actor, however, I heard he's very secluded. Doesn't like to talk to people."

"Well, Q-Ta tried to punch him, I'm not sure if he'll talk at all now." Haruka said and turned away from his twin brother. The three turned to see Mizorogi walk in the room. There was an unplaced silence in the room until Yura stood up and bow. "Gomen nasai, Haruka-san, Minamitani-san, Kitagawa-san. I think it would be best if I waited else where."

"Bye Onozuka-san!" Kitagawa said waving between piling food onto a plate. Yura left the room quietly with Mizorogi right behind her. She felt pathetic, like a bird trained not to fly. Yura walked quietly to the main entrance and sat down on a bench. She calmly placed her hands in her lap and acted like she was fine with it.

Mizorogi could see she was physically upset with it for the sheer fact she wasn't reacting to the situation. He placed a hand on her shoulder. She lowered her head. "I'm sorry, I should have left the room when they entered."

"Well, it appears you'll be working with them. I think your reaction was quite appropriate, you just can't date them." Mizorogi said and took a seat next to her. "If this works out, you'll be the main role. If it doesn't, you'll be in a secondary role, either way you'll have to learn to deal with them."

"Shachou… Why can't… Why can't I see Minamitami-san?" She said nervously and started grasping at her hands. She looked up smiling. "If I kept my phone off, and scheduled things, then it wouldn't interfere in my work. Then we'd both get what we want, wouldn't we?"

"No." Mizorogi said flatly. Yura looked crushed by that single little word. "If you got in an argument, things wouldn't work out on set and then you'd get fired. You'll wait a year, just like they will."

"I… I understand." Yura tried her best to keep her sorrow inside. She would just wait and fake her happiness upon walking back into the audition, just like an actress.

~*~

"Poor Yura-chan, I can't help but feel that it's partial my fault." Q-Ta said sitting there. He suddenly started zoning out and stared up at the ceiling. "I wish I had a guitar. I'd make me feel better. I just don't want that Dai-dobe touching my Yura-chan. His stupid filthy hands on her."

"Kitagawa-san, let's get out of here. Q-Ta has some thinking to do." Haruka said looking at his band mate who had just finished assembling his plate. Kitagawa sighed and set it down.

"Always when I'm getting food, eh, Haruka-san." He said following him out. They walked out the back way and ended up in an alley where Haruka began pacing back and forth. "Do you have some thinking to do too, Haruka-san?"

Haruka just paced back and forth. His walking was like an unswayable motion; he didn't stop and didn't speak. Kitagawa was going to say something when Haruka suddenly lunged gripping his shoulders onto him. "I can't get close to her. Will you help me get Onozuka-chan alone? I just want to talk with her for a bit."

"You mean talk her ear off." Kitagawa said and sighed. "I guess, but you owe me one, seriously."

Haruka smiled and quickly embraced him. He let go and looked at him explaining the plan. "Do you get that?"

"Yeah, but it seems so wrong. I can't believe you'd make me do something like that." He said shaking his head. As Haruka headed towards the door he gave Kitagawa a thumbs up.

"You are now my favorite band mate, Kitagawa-san." Haruka said rushing into the building. Kitagawa stopped and looked at the door yelling. "You have favorites? What do you mean 'now?'"

~*~

"You know that I mean this for the development of your career. It's just your not able to fully hide your emotions yet." Mizorogi said and heard a loud thump from outside. He quickly saw Kitagawa rush inside with dozens of fans following him. Mizorogi quickly rushed over and grabbed him pulling him into an elevator. The two disappeared and soon, so did the crowd. During that brief two minutes of Mizorogi telling Kitagawa never to forget his mask again he walked back into the lobby to see that Yura was gone. "Yura-chan's missing."

"I hope, I hope the fans didn't take her." Kitagawa said still out of breath. He quickly sat down on the floor just outside the elevator and sighed. "Thanks for that, someone shoved a wedding ring at me. It was more scary than threatening…"

"Since I lost her in your commotion help me look for her." Mizorogi ordered. Kitagawa nodded and got up. "I'll look outside and you look inside, alright?"

"Okay." Kitagawa said saluting and began to run down the halls apparently looking for her while her manager headed outside. 'Now back to my plate of food.'

~*~

When the elevator doors slammed shut Haruka grabbed Yura's hand and dragged her into the neighboring elevator and pressed the highest floor the building went to. As the door's closed Haruka dropped her hand and slid down to the floor sitting and watching her. "Kitagawa-san's very recognizable. I owe him for the distraction."

"You had him go out without a mask?" Yura asked and sat down on the other side of the elevator. "I shouldn't be talking with you in private. Let me out of the elevator, please."

"You can talk for a bit, Onozuka. You can ride the elevator down on your own; I'll get off at the top floor. You won't get caught with me." Haruka assured calmly. He looked down at the floor and began blushing. "Q-Ta was over when you mailed him that you were going to be in the movie. That's why I auditioned…"

"You shouldn't have auditioned if it's just for that reason, Haruka-san." Yura said and looked away nervously. She could feel it in her chest, that nervous heartbeat just like last time. "We should stop the elevator."

"Onozuka…" Haruka said softly. Carfully he slid over and sat next to her, his hand moving behind her to pull the young actress in. "I want… I want you to like me, so I'll do everything I can to become better then Q-Ta in your eyes."

"Please, I…"

"You don't act like this with Q-Ta." He said turning away from her eyes. Yura stopped and looked away as well. "You act like you're scared of being around me even though you think I'm amazing and cool. I don't want you to be scared of me."

The elevator dinged loudly as the top floor was reached. Yura turned back to him and sighed, "You are a really amazing person and really cool. It's just, I get nervous…"

The door began to open and Haruka grabbed her chin. He carefully kissed her on her cheek. "Please don't be nervous around me next time."

He quickly got up and walked out pressing the first floor button. Yura watched him as he turned to look at her, his face traight and meaningful. The doors closed leaving her in the elevator figuring out a way to explain her absence to Mizorogi.


	4. Private Interview

**Sorry the chapter didn't show up last Saturday, school+sick+cleaning=overwhelming. Gladly I'm back on schedule. Expect a chapter next Saturday morning.

* * *

**

Yura was still dazzled over the elevator when she walked into her private interview and sat down faking like everything was alright. She looked up and saw the woman from the bathroom, Mura, sitting across from her with a clip board. "Alright, Yura-san, for your interview… Hey, you look kind of red in the face, are you getting sick?"

"Uh, no, it's just… boys. You know how it is… They're so confusing." Yura said trying to play it off to her advantage. She waited a minute before Mura smiled and nodded.

"Tell me about it, my husband was so confusing four like two years before for I went up to him and told him my mind." Mura said proudly crossing her legs. "I told him 'Masumi, I love you to death but you're more confused then someone who was dropped on your head!' Three days later he dropped to one knee and gave me this."

Mura held up her left hand to show Yura a large white gold diamond ring. "Wow. It's so beautiful!"

"I know, he's such a keeper." Mura smiled then turned back to her clip board. "Now Yura, have you ever been someone's girlfriend?"

"Well, I…" She said softly then remembered spending the night at the spa. "I'd say no but somewhat."

"Uh, been there. Anyway, how are you with sand?" Mura enthusiastically tapped her pen on the board. "And water, lots of water, can you swim?"

"I can swim, and I'm very used to the beach. I went there a lot as a child. In fact, one of my nannies used to live right by the beach so when I would spend the night there, we would have bonfires."

"Good, alright." Mura said and began scribbling a bunch of things down. "Do you have any formal CPR training, and if not, are you willing to learn."

"I don't but I am willing."

"We also need to know if you have ever danced, such as the normal teenaged prom thing. And we also need to know your willingness to do a make out scene." Mura said and waited to see what Yura would do.

"I haven't danced before, but I'd be more than happy to learn. I've always loved watching people dance, it's so beautiful. To address the kissing question," Yura smiled warmly. "To be honest, I haven't had that much experience, but I'm not opposed to it. I think it would be fun."

"Did you notice our names were one letter apart? Isn't that fun, it's like I found my Y version!" Mura giggled not paying attention that closely. "Were going to play some games so I can get your character, alright?"

"Sounds like fun." Yura said and sat foreword in her chair.

"Would you rather live without music or TV?"

"Music."

"Get even or over it?"

"Even."

"Be a tree or live in one?"

"Live."

"Would you rather tell me what you were doing with Haruka in the elevator or let me guess?" Yura stopped and went silent. "Guessing… Arguing over money? No… Discussing what the contents of hotdogs are? Nope… Escaping your overbearing manager?"

"I didn't mean to, Haruka-san wanted to talk and Shachou…" Yura sighed. "You're not going to tell him are you?"

"Nope, Keiichi and I go back away. He's always been a hard ass; in fact I used to beat him up in high school. Don't tell him I told you that, he's still very embarrassed by it." Mura said waving the notice off. "Anyway, I've never been much of a tattle-tale. I got in to too much trouble for that. So, how's Keiichi doing?"

"I'm not sure, I think good though." Yura said calming down. "I don't think he means to be that strict, he just worries a lot."

~*~

"Shachou, I got the car washed and waxed, though I had trouble picking out an air freshener. I bought all nine kind so you could pick out the one you want, or maybe Yura could pick it out, though, I rather like the Vanilla one however the chocolate one is also amazing." Nanase said wandering up to Mizorogi with two handfuls of car air fresheners.

"You could just pick one, could you?" Mizorogi asked crossing his arm.

"Hey, don't give me that look, last time I picked it you threw a hissy fit." Nanase said upset throwing his hands on his hips.

"You picked out dragon's blood, and the freshener was ten dollars." Nanase cocked his head as to ask 'and?' Mizorogi sighed and turned to see Yura walking out smiling. "I trust you got a decent role?"

Yura just nodded and Mura walked out and placed her hands on Yura's shoulders. "Your young actress will be playing our leading lady."

"Mura…" Mizorogi growled. "So, you became a casting director? Intresting. I thought you would become a professional kick boxer."

"I was going to, but Masumi asked me to stop beating on people. Anyway, I'll let you guys go celebrate. I'll check you later Yura!" Mura said walking away waving.

"She seems nice." Nanase said then looked at his boss's face. "Hey, Shachou, you okay?"

"I'm fine let's get going. Nanase, you parked the car out back, right?" Mizorogi asked adjusting his glasses.

"Yup, come on Yura, we have to plan your big celebration!" Nanase said and grabbed Yura's hand dragging her towards the back of the building. "Hurry up Shachou!"

"Yeah, come on, Shachou! We have to go buy a cake!" Yura said happily. She stopped and turned around smiling. "You got me into my first movie!"

Mizorogi stopped, to him however, it was the world. She just stood there, smiling perfectly. He felt a jolt in his chest. Luckily no one noticed. "Hey, Yura-pon, we should get one of those huge layered cakes! There can be a chocolate layer and a vanilla layer and a strawberry layer…"

"Nanase, if you keep going you'll rattle off every flavor know to man. Why don't we just go get a simple pre-made cake?" Mizorogi put a hand on Yura's head. "You did very well today, Yura."

"Thanks." Yura said happily and they proceeded down the hallway to the back exit passing the waiting room. In it, Q-ta was still rambling to himself. Haruka and Kitagawa were leaned up against the wall just watching him until they noticed her. Haruka smiled and looked down at the floor not wanting to look her in the eye.

"Yura-chan!" Q-ta said happily and rushed the door but didn't get to step out. Mizorogi had quickly moved to her side and stuck a hand out catching his chest. "Hey, calm down. I just want to talk with her. Hey, what part did you get?"

"I'm the lead, the girlfriend. Cool huh?"

"Hey Nanase!" Kitagawa said and waved. Nanase quickly waved back.

"Come on, we have to get going." Mizorogi said removing his hand. He quickly put it on Yura's back and steered her out of the building.

"Hey, Yura-pon, what do you think the air freshener should be?" Nanase asked holding out the nine choices. "Anyone you want!"

"Hmm… how about sandalwood? I've always liked that one." Yura said taking the small round shape freshener and sniffing it. She held it out to Mizorogi. "What do you think."

He bent over and smelled it quickly. "It's a pleasant scent." Was all he said on it and pushed past them out the doors.

"What's up with Shachou?" Nanase asked. Yura quickly whispered into his ear about Mura bullying him when they were in high school. Nanase nodded. "That explains it all. Maybe we should let Shachou pick out the cake than."

"Hopefully he'll pick out a comfort food." Yura said and they walked over to the car. She got in and closed the door behind her. Mizorogi was already in the car and looked at her. "What?"

"What was that about?" He asked. Yura nearly flinched.

"Girl problems… I figured this is the part of my life you don't want to be involved in." She said and smiled turning away. Mizorogi ignored the thought and stared out the window to see Nanase pass and get into the driver's seat.

"Okay, what bakery do we go to?" He asked looking back at them. Both shrugged. "Thanks a bunch guys… I'll just go to the first one we come upon."


	5. Anguish

**Sorry for the delay, I've been absorbed by college. Hopefully I will be able to update this more, because I really need to finish another story too. Anyway, enjoy, and yes, I realize I named a character after me, and no, she doesn't act like me, I just needed a name. - Aki**

Dia and Yura had spent the morning talking through their four scenes together and getting a handle on the plot. Even after learning that her character Ami would be breaking up with Dai's character Lee, she still couldn't believe she wanted to do the script. There was no romance between Ami and Lee, but there was between Ami and Akio, Haruka's character.

In fact Yura right out blushed last night when she read the scene of them making out on the beach. She didn't know what she would do; she would technically be Frenching with her boyfriend's brother in front of a studio, then the entire country. She had tried to focus on her work, surprisingly it was turning out easier than expected for her.

"You're putting this competition over me, Lee, over me. How can you expect me just to sit their like an obedient cat! I'm a woman, I need affection!" Yura yelled passionately over the table.

"So you go running into the arms of Akio behind my back!" Dai yelled back just as fiercely as she was. Suddenly there was a calm clapping. They turned and saw Mura ending the scene. "Was it too much?"

"No, I just think that's enough for today. Wouldn't want you guys to actually start hating each other." Mura smiled and rose from her seat. "Now, the director is coming in tomorrow for the full script reading, so make sure you drink plenty of fluids and don't get sick, alright?"

"Sure thing, Mura-san." Yura said picking up her bag. She turned to see Mizorogi in the corner with Dai's agent and a friend of Mizorogi, Kichio-san. Both stood up at the same time and proceeded to their talents. "Shachou, did you get the gymnastics class set up?"

"Yes, I did. It begins tonight at seven if that's alright with you." Mizorogi said. He began leading her out with a bright pink shopping bag in one arm. Yura didn't connect it, but her Shachou had gone shopping for her.

"Why couldn't you stay for the first part of it? I was so nervous with Mura-san just staring at me. It like she was telling me I was messing up." Yura admitted with some relief as soon as they exited the room.

"She's a scary woman, she does that." Mizorogi said grabbing her shoulder and pulling her over to a bench he sat her down and presented the bag. "This is why I was gone this morning. You can't just go into gymnastics in street clothing."

Yura smiled as she grabbed a soft fabric and pulled it out of the bag. She looked at the small black suit with a single star on the left shoulder. "Thank you Shachou!"

Without thinking Yura lurched foreword and hugged Mizorogi around the waste. He just smiled and patted her on the head. "You're welcome. Why don't we get you something from the break room for lunch and head on home?"

Yura nodded and let go of him getting up. They walked by the doorframe not looking back or noticing the boy standing on the other side of it in the leather jacket. Haruka watched as they passed, how Yura was holding up the small outfit.

An image passed through his head and stifled his breath. Sighing he sat down against the wall and opened that script to scene twenty four entitled 'Beach of Love.' It was the make out scene with Yura, the first of three. It made him nervous; he would actually be on top of her during the scene.

"Haruka-chan!" Mura said leaning down next to him. He jolted just noticing her. "Ah, you're reading the make-out scene. You know, if I hadn't known better, I'd say you have a major crush. Is this going to mess with your work?"

"Mess with work? No, it's just… Yura's special... and…" Haruka leaned his head down and sighed. "I promise I won't mess it up."

"Good, because than we wouldn't have to do the scene over five hundred times, though I'd bet you'd like that." Mura sat down next to him and pulled out a sucker. "I'm addicted to these things; I used to steal them from the candy shops as a kid. There's only so much sweet, than it's just a paper stick, kind of like our movie."

"Huh?" Haruka asked looking at her.

"I could say some magical thing but instead, go for it. Get some tongue during that scene!" Mura stood with a fist proudly in the air. "Well, I have to go. See you for your script reading."

~*~

"Hiya." Said a sultury voice from behind Q-ta. He turned around and saw a young blond with a slick little smile on her face. She held out her hand. "I'm Aki, you're HA, right."

"Yep, that's me." Q-ta said shaking her hand quickly. He let go and turned around to stare out the small window in the break room door. Confused by his behavior Aki tried to lean in to see what was going on. Q-ta noticed, "Um, you're kind of… could you just move over some."

She looked around and quickly took a step back. Q-ta waved her another step back and went back to his observation. "What are you doing?"

"Yura should be coming down after her script reading, so I have something really, really stupid and romantic planned." He observed her place again. "Maybe a step father into the room, it's just that I'm going to fling both the doors open dramatically."

"Why?" Aki asked trying to step in again. As soon as she moved Q-ta looked at her. She put up her hand defensibly and stepped back out of the door way.

"I want to leave Yura with a heroic impression today. I want her to know I'm still thinking of her." Q-ta said and began smiling. "Here she comes."

Q-ta began bouncing a bit. Aki walked across the room and picked up a bagel. "That's kind of odd…"

"That she's coming?" Q-ta asked calming down a bit.

"That you're trying that hard." She took a bite of her food and swallowed. "I'd never make a guy try that hard. I think it's just a bit crazy she would."

"I'm trying hard because I want to try hard." Q-ta said sweetly and watched as they were visibly in sight. Q-ta took a deep breath. "Here I go!"

Q-ta grabbed both doors and ripped them open wide than looked up at Yura. At the other end of the hall Yura and Mizorogi stopped. Looking at his ward he sighed. "Q-ta is really going all out this time."

"He tries…" Yura said smiling weakly with a bit of embarrassment.

Q-ta began in a dead sprint towards Yura. He held out his hand to grab her face but felt something grab his shoulder. Q-ta was whipped against the wall by Mizorogi. "ow… I didn't know you could do that? Do you watch cop shows, Mizorogi-san?"

"No, during college I was a bouncer. It makes me a good manager. I'm going to be nice since I know she wants to see you too. You get two minutes." Mizorogi said and let him down he began walking away. "Yura, I'll be waiting in the lobby."

As soon as Mizorogi disappeared behind the corner Q-ta came off the wall. Yura looked at him and apologized. "I'm sorry, it's just, maybe the running wasn't such a good idea. So, what's new?"

"Not much, I got you this." Q-ta said holding out a small red box. He opened it showing a small blue stone on a silver chain. "I saw it and thought how pretty it would look on you so I had to get it for you."

"It's so beautiful, thank you." Yura said as he took it out of the box and draped it around her neck latching it. He set his hands on her shoulders and leaned in.

~*~

"Hey Haruka, what's new?" Kitagawa asked looking down at his fellow band mate on the floor. Haruka sighed then shrugged shaking his head. "Hey, are you alright?"

"I just had crazy casting lady… she's weird. So many weird people today." Haruka said. "I think I just want to avoid the anguish of the day."

"Don't go downstairs then." Kitagawa said and walked away. Haruka looked up and got up running to the stairs. He went down opened the door looking around. Not seeing anything he turned heading to the break room and saw Yura and Q-ta making out in the hallway. He hung his head and began back upstairs. "Anguish…"


	6. Sunglasses

"Umm… I remembered." Haruka said quietly as he held out the small pair of sunglasses. They were slim, green tinted, and had a small Hawaiian flower etched into the far glass of the left lens. She could tell when he held them out, that they were expensive. Yura was taken a back and blushed deeply just as he was. "I remembered how you got nervous, so I thought sunglasses would help. Last time…"

"It was horrible until I lost my contacts. Thank you Haruka-san, but, I can't accept these. They're far too expensive." Yura said declining them. Suddenly Q-ta burst in the room and immediately latched on to Yura in a bear hug. He was lucky Mizorogi wasn't around.

"What's with the sun glasses, Haruka?" He asked pointing to them. "They're a little girly don't you think?"

"Yea, they're Yura's, she dropped them on the way in and I was just returning them." Haruka said knowing he had just won. Q-ta quickly took them from his twin and thanked him. Without much fighting from Yura, Q-ta forced the sunglasses on Yura. Through a green tint she saw a warm smile, and than a cold one.

"Would you please drop my client?" Mizorogi had walked into the room with Mura on his heels. "That's not very professional conduct."

Yura quickly broke from him and began apologizing profusely. Her Sachou patted her on the head and told her it was alright. Dia walked passed them all with Aki right behind him. She however quickly broke and went over to Q-ta. "Hiya."

"Hi…" Grumbled Q-ta than quickly ignored her. "I was just hugging her, it's not as if I was going to do anything else. I respect her more than that and I think she knows that, in fact I know she knows that. So why don't you just back off for once?"

"I did, the other day, remember?" Mizorogi reminded him. He quickly moved Yura to the end seat and sat next to her blocking the rest of the seats from being around her. Yura kept apologizing but Mizorogi insisted it was alright. "By the way, where did you get those sunglasses from, I don't think I've seen them before."

Q-ta raised an eyebrow than shot a dirty look at his brother. Haruka didn't look at him, he calmly sat down smiling. Q-ta took the seat next to him and leaned over, "I'm on to you. That's cheating."

~*~

"I'm starting to wonder if we should keep your future projects top secret. It seems those two always find a way of getting into it." Mizorogi said sliding his glasses up on his face as they walked out of the back of the building to see Nanase by the back door. He was dressed in a suit with a large green umbrella in hand. There was a crack of lightning behind the glass; it made Yura jump the glasses falling off her face.

"I'll get that Yura-pon." Nanase quickly snatched them from the floor and pulled out a handkerchief to wipe them off with. "You should be careful with these, they look expensive."

"I'm sorry, I'm just… I don't very much like lightning." Yura said quietly. Another flash went off and the young actress found herself gripping onto the sleeve of her manager. Mizorogi looked down at her. She noticed and let go. "Sorry, it scares me."

"It won't hit you, the cars two feet from the door." Nanase said trying to clam her down. It didn't help much. The door opened and Nanase stepped outside popping the umbrella open. Holding the building door open and holding the car open Yura looked at it. She took a deep breath and darted towards the car.

With her heart beating faster, Yura pounced over the two foot leap and landed head first in the backseat. Nanase angled the umbrella in his mouth and began clapping. He stopped and spit the umbrella out. "I didn't know you were planning on becoming an action star, Yura-pon. That'd be awesome, fighting off bad guys and strutting around in all these bad ass costumes!"

"I'm not, ow…" Yura said quietly. Mizorogi quickly walked over and helped her sit up. He moved onto the seat next to her and heard the door close. "I had a rough landing Sachou…"

"Here, let me see." Mizorogi brushed her bangs up to see a large bruise. "Doesn't look that bad, but at least you have bangs."

"Did you hurt yourself, Yura-pon." Nanase said getting in. He closed the umbrella and sat it in the passenger seat. He turned around and looked at her. "Want me to kiss it and make it feel better?"

"No, I'll be fine." Yura said and straightened herself up so it looked like nothing had happened. She smiled and placed her hands in her lap. "Say, Nanase-san, why are you all dressed up?"

"Why _are_ you dressed up? Do you have a date?" Mizorogi asked.

"No, we had a function at school today. Had to bring a suit." Nanase said turning around. He threw on his seat belt, adjusted the mirrors and smiled. "So…"

"You should get out more, you know. It's not healthy for a man of your age to spend all day cleaning my apartment." Mizorogi said.

"Well… I did meet someone, but they're really busy, they're in show biz like Yura-pon. Not here a lot, you know. Now, where are we off too?" Nanase said very loudly. Yura could tell he was uncomfortable with the converstation.

"The ice cream parlor." Yura smiled like it was nothing. Mizorogi looked at her. "I think we should go get some ice cream, than when I'm not eating it I can stick the bowl against my forehead."

"Alright than, to the ice cream parlor." Mizorogi agreed and Nanase took off quickly out of the back parking lot. The car ride remained silent the entire way across town to a ice cream parlor that was quite out of the way and yet close to their home.

Nanase got out first with the umbrella and opened the door smiling. "No extreme darting, alright?"

"Okay." Yura smiled and quickly walked out of the car and into the small shop. She waited by the shops edge as Mizorogi and Nanase came in. Yura grabbed Nanase hand and dragged him over to the counter. "So what are you getting?"

"I don't know; I don't really eat ice cream all that much." He said scratching his head. Nanase looked over the options and pointed down to the end. "Look, they have an Udon flavor!"

"Seriously?" Yura asked and went to see the bizarre flavor. "I'm kind of scared to get it though. What if it's weird?"

They both had a laugh and seemed to forget that their Sachou was in the back of the parlor. Mizorogi sat down at a table near the entrance and watched the two interact and make fun of the stranger flavors. 'Just like siblings' he commented in his head.

After a few minutes a girl came out from the back apologizing the wait. "We just got a new slushy machine. I was trying it out."

"What flavors do you have?" Yura asked and was directed to a small sign. It read 'Slushies! Try our Blueberry, Cherry and Strawberry Delights.' Yura thought for a second and turned to Nanase, "Do you want one?"

"I'll take the cherry."

"I'll take two strawberries." Yura asked and the girl went inside the back again. Nanase nudged her with his elbow. "Hm?"

"Why are you getting two? You're not on some stupid diet are you?" Yura shook her head and looked over the counter at all the flavors of frozen cream again. "It's for Sachou?"

"We can't leave him out." She said and watched as the slushies were brought out in a tray. "Nanase, look at the cups, they've got little cherries and strawberries on them. It's so cute."

"The slushy company sends them, I love them too." The girl said and quickly rang them up. Nanase pair and they went back to the table where Mizorogi was and sat down. Yura shoved the second strawberry slushy at him waking him from a daze. "It's strawberry."

"Thank you." He said still somewhat out of it. He watched as Nanase and Yura began talking. Most of it was inconsequential to him until they got to Gymnastics. Nanase smiled, "So what can you do now?"

"Well, I can stand on my hands! I can even walk a couple steps before I fall over. I can also do the thing where you run and jump and put your hands on the beam and than fall over." Yura said trying to remember what part of the gymnastics she could do without falling over. "I'm not really any good at it yet."

"It takes time. You have that class for several more months, you'll get better." Mizorogi interrupted. He took a sip of his slushy and set it down starring off.

"Hey, Sachou, what's wrong?" Nanase asked. He just shook his head, the key to Yura's diary in his pocket.


	7. Replacement

"Umm… I remembered." Haruka said quietly as he held out the small pair of sunglasses. They were slim, green tinted, and had a small Hawaiian flower etched into the far glass of the left lens. She could tell when he held them out, that they were expensive. Yura was taken a back and blushed deeply just as he was. "I remembered how you got nervous, so I thought sunglasses would help. Last time…"

"It was horrible until I lost my contacts. Thank you Haruka-san, but, I can't accept these. They're far too expensive." Yura said declining them. Suddenly Q-ta burst in the room and immediately latched on to Yura in a bear hug. He was lucky Mizorogi wasn't around.

"What's with the sun glasses, Haruka?" He asked pointing to them. "They're a little girly don't you think?"

"Yea, they're Yura's, she dropped them on the way in and I was just returning them." Haruka said knowing he had just won. Q-ta quickly took them from his twin and thanked him. Without much fighting from Yura, Q-ta forced the sunglasses on Yura. Through a green tint she saw a warm smile, and than a cold one.

"Would you please drop my client?" Mizorogi had walked into the room with Mura on his heels. "That's not very professional conduct."

Yura quickly broke from him and began apologizing profusely. Her Sachou patted her on the head and told her it was alright. Dia walked passed them all with Aki right behind him. She however quickly broke and went over to Q-ta. "Hiya."

"Hi…" Grumbled Q-ta than quickly ignored her. "I was just hugging her, it's not as if I was going to do anything else. I respect her more than that and I think she knows that, in fact I know she knows that. So why don't you just back off for once?"

"I did, the other day, remember?" Mizorogi reminded him. He quickly moved Yura to the end seat and sat next to her blocking the rest of the seats from being around her. Yura kept apologizing but Mizorogi insisted it was alright. "By the way, where did you get those sunglasses from, I don't think I've seen them before."

Q-ta raised an eyebrow than shot a dirty look at his brother. Haruka didn't look at him, he calmly sat down smiling. Q-ta took the seat next to him and leaned over, "I'm on to you. That's cheating."

~*~

"I'm starting to wonder if we should keep your future projects top secret. It seems those two always find a way of getting into it." Mizorogi said sliding his glasses up on his face as they walked out of the back of the building to see Nanase by the back door. He was dressed in a suit with a large green umbrella in hand. There was a crack of lightning behind the glass; it made Yura jump the glasses falling off her face.

"I'll get that Yura-pon." Nanase quickly snatched them from the floor and pulled out a handkerchief to wipe them off with. "You should be careful with these, they look expensive."

"I'm sorry, I'm just… I don't very much like lightning." Yura said quietly. Another flash went off and the young actress found herself gripping onto the sleeve of her manager. Mizorogi looked down at her. She noticed and let go. "Sorry, it scares me."

"It won't hit you, the cars two feet from the door." Nanase said trying to clam her down. It didn't help much. The door opened and Nanase stepped outside popping the umbrella open. Holding the building door open and holding the car open Yura looked at it. She took a deep breath and darted towards the car.

With her heart beating faster, Yura pounced over the two foot leap and landed head first in the backseat. Nanase angled the umbrella in his mouth and began clapping. He stopped and spit the umbrella out. "I didn't know you were planning on becoming an action star, Yura-pon. That'd be awesome, fighting off bad guys and strutting around in all these bad ass costumes!"

"I'm not, ow…" Yura said quietly. Mizorogi quickly walked over and helped her sit up. He moved onto the seat next to her and heard the door close. "I had a rough landing Sachou…"

"Here, let me see." Mizorogi brushed her bangs up to see a large bruise. "Doesn't look that bad, but at least you have bangs."

"Did you hurt yourself, Yura-pon." Nanase said getting in. He closed the umbrella and sat it in the passenger seat. He turned around and looked at her. "Want me to kiss it and make it feel better?"

"No, I'll be fine." Yura said and straightened herself up so it looked like nothing had happened. She smiled and placed her hands in her lap. "Say, Nanase-san, why are you all dressed up?"

"Why _are_ you dressed up? Do you have a date?" Mizorogi asked.

"No, we had a function at school today. Had to bring a suit." Nanase said turning around. He threw on his seat belt, adjusted the mirrors and smiled. "So…"

"You should get out more, you know. It's not healthy for a man of your age to spend all day cleaning my apartment." Mizorogi said.

"Well… I did meet someone, but they're really busy, they're in show biz like Yura-pon. Not here a lot, you know. Now, where are we off too?" Nanase said very loudly. Yura could tell he was uncomfortable with the converstation.

"The ice cream parlor." Yura smiled like it was nothing. Mizorogi looked at her. "I think we should go get some ice cream, than when I'm not eating it I can stick the bowl against my forehead."

"Alright than, to the ice cream parlor." Mizorogi agreed and Nanase took off quickly out of the back parking lot. The car ride remained silent the entire way across town to a ice cream parlor that was quite out of the way and yet close to their home.

Nanase got out first with the umbrella and opened the door smiling. "No extreme darting, alright?"

"Okay." Yura smiled and quickly walked out of the car and into the small shop. She waited by the shops edge as Mizorogi and Nanase came in. Yura grabbed Nanase hand and dragged him over to the counter. "So what are you getting?"

"I don't know; I don't really eat ice cream all that much." He said scratching his head. Nanase looked over the options and pointed down to the end. "Look, they have an Udon flavor!"

"Seriously?" Yura asked and went to see the bizarre flavor. "I'm kind of scared to get it though. What if it's weird?"

They both had a laugh and seemed to forget that their Sachou was in the back of the parlor. Mizorogi sat down at a table near the entrance and watched the two interact and make fun of the stranger flavors. 'Just like siblings' he commented in his head.

After a few minutes a girl came out from the back apologizing the wait. "We just got a new slushy machine. I was trying it out."

"What flavors do you have?" Yura asked and was directed to a small sign. It read 'Slushies! Try our Blueberry, Cherry and Strawberry Delights.' Yura thought for a second and turned to Nanase, "Do you want one?"

"I'll take the cherry."

"I'll take two strawberries." Yura asked and the girl went inside the back again. Nanase nudged her with his elbow. "Hm?"

"Why are you getting two? You're not on some stupid diet are you?" Yura shook her head and looked over the counter at all the flavors of frozen cream again. "It's for Sachou?"

"We can't leave him out." She said and watched as the slushies were brought out in a tray. "Nanase, look at the cups, they've got little cherries and strawberries on them. It's so cute."

"The slushy company sends them, I love them too." The girl said and quickly rang them up. Nanase pair and they went back to the table where Mizorogi was and sat down. Yura shoved the second strawberry slushy at him waking him from a daze. "It's strawberry."

"Thank you." He said still somewhat out of it. He watched as Nanase and Yura began talking. Most of it was inconsequential to him until they got to Gymnastics. Nanase smiled, "So what can you do now?"

"Well, I can stand on my hands! I can even walk a couple steps before I fall over. I can also do the thing where you run and jump and put your hands on the beam and than fall over." Yura said trying to remember what part of the gymnastics she could do without falling over. "I'm not really any good at it yet."

"It takes time. You have that class for several more months, you'll get better." Mizorogi interrupted. He took a sip of his slushy and set it down starring off.

"Hey, Sachou, what's wrong?" Nanase asked. He just shook his head, the key to Yura's diary in his pocket.


	8. Red

The director of pohotography was a short little man with giant green sunglasses on his forehead. He yelled the shots, how to improve it and than how to improve it some more. Yura found it fun to be doing near modeling on the sand until it came to something she didn't think she would hear. "We need one of her kissing Haruka, than one of her kissing Dai."

Yura was lucky she had been an actress for a while now, otherwise she would have freaked. Dai was completely normal, Haruka however looked like someone had just popped out from behind a corner to scare him. He calmed down and relaxed until Q-Ta shot him a look. The twins than began giving each other glances communicating in their own way.

'You had better not enjoy it." Q-Ta scowled.

Haruka smiled maliciously. 'I will and so will she.'

'I'm telling mom.'

'You wouldn't dare…'

"Boys, you're beginning to creep people out." Mura called from her seat. They stopped and turned away from each other. "Alright, let's do Yura and Dai first."

"Now, the kiss is supposed to be sympathy and warmth, not of love, so I'm thinking Dai's character is surprised when Yura's character tells him something to break his heart and than plants one smack dab, middle of his forehead. As sweet as sugar but still saying goodbye." Green sunglasses director said emotionally.

Mura yawned and threw her hands behind her head. "Alright, Dai, sad, Yura, kiss his forehead. Let's shoot it."

"Why are you always simplifying it?" He hissed at her. "You're taking the emotion out of it."

"Why are you always trying to talk like you make the picture, you just work the camera?" Mura asked him keeping her happy but showing her horns. "Alright let's see… Oh, Yura since he's taller than you grabbed his head and pulled it down to you, but don't actually pull it. That's hurt."

"Okay." Yura said happily as if it didn't phase her. She and Dai walked up to each other, they swiftly notice the difference was too sever for the tilting to work. "Mura," she said turning, "What if he was sitting down and I bent over, he's too tall for me to bend him down."

"Go for it!" Mura chimed giving a thumbs up. Dai sat down the ground and made a funny face up at Yura, making her laugh. "Dai, quit it."

"Sorry." Dai smiled and began looking pathetic. Yura quickly grabbed the sides of his head and kissed his forehead. She waited until she heard three snaps of the camera go off. She pulled back and got some instructions for the photography director and they redid the shot with her kissing the top of his head. Finally happy with the shot the photographer okayed it and showed the shots to Mura.

"Next line up. Some one bring me the script, I want this to be a good depiction." Mura waited a second and was brought a copy of the script which she waded through for several minutes letting Haruka and Yura share nervous glances between each other. "Alright, down in the sand, you're going to do it like the scene's end is."

Q-Ta nudges Dai having not finished the script yet. He leaned in and asked in a whisper: "How does their scene end?"

Dai quickly whispered and Q-Ta just nodded. Without hesitation Yura sat down in the sand and laid down starring at the ceiling lights which were dimmed, the surrounding lights were horribly bright though. Suddenly a shadow phased over it and she noticed Haruka taking his spot on top of her. "Hi."

"Hi." He responded somewhat nervously. Haruk kept on his wrists hovering above her until their instructions were given. Yura's hand went over her head where Haruka was told to hold it. He did slowly and they were about to shoot their kiss when Mura stopped it. She turned around the screen to show the shot with the added affects of the green screen. "It's supposed to be at sunset, change backgrounds!"

"Changing backgrounds!" Someone in the foreground yelled and suddenly the scene changed behind them. Mura turned the monitor back and okayed it. "Alright, make out."

"It's a kissing scene." The photography director yelled and simply told them to kiss passionately and he'll get the shot from several different views. It was easy enough, they just closed their eyes and thought about kissing someone, they didn't know they were thinking about each other. They stayed pressed like that for two minutes, the flash lighting up their eye lids every now and again. Mura okayed it and they pulled apart, Yura quickly moving away to stand close enough to Nanase to feel safe.

Nanase could feel the unease on her and quickly offered her his coat to cover up with temporarily. Yura accepted quickly and pulled the trench on buttoning it. "If feel kind of publicly exposed."

"It's alright Yura-pon. Maybe you just need to practice feeling safe in a bikini. We can have you wear it around the house, that should make you feel more comfortable in it." Nanase said knowing he was hitting on the wrong meaning of 'exposed.'

After a few minutes of final review of the photos, everyone declared they were good and dismissed everyone to go home. Yura gave Nanase his coat back and walked away with Aki towards the woman's dressing room. Being temporarily relieved of duty Nanase went over and laughed at Haruka who decided just to sit up in the sand and kick it around.

"Shut up Nanase-san." He said partially embarrassed. "I don't know what you're laughing at, it's not like I messed up or something."

"It's your face, Haruka-san." Nanase picked. Haruka quickly felt it, but all there was on his face was a left over heat sensation. "You've got more red on your face than a tomato."

~*~

"But no, you should defiantly come over to my place tomorrow. Here, it's my card." Aki said after dressing. She pulled out a little white card with her glamour shot and information. "It'll be totally fun, I just got a new puppy named Mister Freckles."

"That's such a cute name." Yura said and accepted the card bowing slightly. Aki waved and took off leaving Yura to put on her jacket alone and stare into the mirror. Aki was right; she'd carry the red for a while. When taking the photo, she hadn't realized that she was blushing, but she was and it was still there.

Sighing Yura picked up her bag and slung it around her shoulder and was about to leave the room. As she approached the door she heard knocking. Stopping she opened the door and saw Q-Ta standing there simply smiling sweetly. He already had his trademark glasses and hat on as grabbed her and began running down the hall with her.

"Nanase-san asked…" Yura tried to get out but was overridden.

"Nanase-san worries about his job too much. It's just lunch. I made us reservations." Q-Ta said and he rushed Yura outside the studio to a small hot dog stand with an elderly guy waiting. He calmed down and walked over holding Yura's hand. "Told ya I'd be back. This is Yura-chan."

"Konichiwa." The man said bowing. Yura returned the greeting and was handed a plain hot dog along with Q-Ta. "Enjoy, and don't eat too fast this time."

"Got it!" Q-Ta said eating half of it in one bite as he turned away. He swallowed and than smiled at Yura. "Told you I made reservations."

"I'm not sure I'd call that reservations." Yura laughed a bit and began eating slowly. Q-Ta kept his hand tight around Yura's as they walked back inside and found Nanase freaking out. After being yelled at for several minutes about running off with a Minamitani. As soon as Nanase ripped Yura away and took her to the car he was surprised to find their Sachou was waiting with his car. "Sachou?"

"I got finished early, thought I would treat you both to ice cream." He said and looked at Yura who was mindlessly still nibbling on the hot dog. "Where'd you get that from?"

She stopped and swallowed. "Um, there's a guy on the back lot who sells them. I got it there. It's really good." Yura just left out Q-Ta's involvement in treating her to it.

"Alright, let's go." Mizorogi got back in the driver's seat and for the first time Nanase got to ride in the back seat.


	9. A Plan B

_The sun was settling gently in the background as Naoto tried to reach a hand out to his beloved girlfriend, the one person who knew and loved above everything else. He hadn't believed what she had just told him, not at all and you could see it in his eyes. Reina just took a step back from him, hand clenched at her chest completely shutting him down. He looked pained by it. He sighed throwing his hands to his hair in utter disbelief and anger. "You're not lying than, Reina. You don't love me anymore…"_

"_How could I love you? You spend all your time out there, in that damnable ocean." Reina cried loudly. It was at this time from behind the lifeguard's hut he watched nervously. He knew this was because of him, he knew it all too well. With careful steps Takahiro slowly began walking over in his jeans and tee-shirt, a high contrast to the bathing suits of the arguing former couple. _

"_Who was it than, who'd you cheat on me with?" Naoto yelled as he was about to raise his hand to slap her down. Takahiro quickly grabbed him and threw him in the sand himself as Reina began stood their, breath deeply set into his tan chest, rising and lowering with the shadows they caused. "Huh, Taka… you?"_

"_Hai. It's me, Naoto, it's me." He said stiffly to the man in the sand. Takahiro bawled up his fists anger, the knuckles tightening. "You're disgusting for trying to hit a girl. Women should always be respected. It's punks like you who give all men a bad name. Get out of here."_

"_You'll pay for this…" Naoto swore at them and ran quickly from the area disappearing. Takahiro than turned around to the gently crying girl behind him. He lifted her head and smiled sweetly at her, the light shining beautifully on his face. She smiled through her crying and completed the old movie cliché of running into his arms, crying fiercely into his chest. _

"_Come on now, Reina. You know everything will be fine." He said sweetly into her ear. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and kissed her hard on the top of her forehead. She sniffled lightly and turned her head outward, tears slowly beginning to stop along her face._

"Cut!" Mura yelled happily. The film stopped rolling and she got up to talk to the director of photography. Haruka let go of Yura and patted her on the head laughing. Yura sqeezed him friendly and let go smiling happily. "That was good, I actually thought you were sad."

"Mizorogi's idea for me to cut onions before the scene was a great one." She said and swiftly waved goodbye seeing him smiling at the far wall. Running over she stopped just in front of him to receive her white sweater that Nanase had bought her so she could cover up the bikini. She put in on and watched as it draped well past her knees. She leaned up against the wall and smiled with Mizorogi just waiting for the stage to be adjusted slightly for the next scene. "Do they always shoot the scenes out of order, Sachou?"

"They do it to save money. Can you imagine getting sand in here everyday would be a large hassle." He explained simply. He lost his smile as Q-Ta happily walked towards them with his hands behind his back. Yura noticed this and turned to look at her manager for instructions. "He's not allowed to run off with you, I'm serious. You have your gymnastics class tonight."

"I know, but I can't really help it all that much, he kind of just grabs and runs." She said and took two steps foreword to meet him. She smiled and he hugged her. Somewhat nervously she wrapped her hands around and hugged back. "You're not on set today, where are you here? You didn't forget anything did you?"

"Not at all, it's because I was walking down town and I saw the cutest think staring. So I bought it and I thought you could make it look cuter." He said and pulled a small white teddy bear with a small pink heart on its cheek. Kissing Yura's cheek with it he backed off and nodded to Mizorogi. "Well, I'm stuck in an all day writing session for my next album after lunch, so I'll see you at tomorrows filming."

Yura nodded and was quickly swept up into his arms where he held her tightly for a second. Letting go he kissed her forehead and took off sticking his tongue out at Haruka. Haruka, however, was too wrapped up in a conversation with Dai to notice. They spoke in hushed tones, with waving arms, some embarrassed looks and a high-five. With laughing for a while before Haruka left to change, he gave a glance to Yura nd the teddy bear in her arms. He recognized it as a response to him giving her those sunglasses. Haruka just shrugged it off and said his final goodbye to Dai to leave having finished the filming for the day.

Dai waved as he left and smiling walked over casually to Yura and Mizorogi. He bowed to her manager and properly introduced himself. "My name is Dai, I'm somewhat the jealous boyfriend to Yura in the film. It's very nice to meet you, Yura talks about you a lot."

"I'm Kenchii Mizorogi." He said returning the greeting smiling, not at meeting him though. Yura talks about him, it was all that he heard but returned to his normal pace. "You seem to get along with my star well on the stage. You seem to compliment her well in this film; you were a great choice for the role. I imagine you work very hard at it."

"I do, arigatou." Dai said nodding a bit. He took a quick sigh and rubbed his hands together a bit nervous. "Haruka-san told me you were strict about Yura-chan , but I was wondering if I may take her out to dinner tomorrow night, if it's alright with Yura-chan as well, of course."

"Dinner?" Mizorogi said and scratched his face. He looked to Yura and she made a cute little pouty face that he fell for completely. Mizorogi bit his bottom lip thinking than gave in to the look on Yura's face. "It's alright with me, as long as she's home by midnight."

"Yes, of course. Arigatou." The actor bowed in thanks to Mizorogi. Dai than turned to Yura and began to fidget with his hands, his nerves once again showing through. "Would you do me the honor of accompany me to dinner tomorrow night, Yura-chan?"

'He actually asked her? Amazing…' Mizorogi said as he observed the two. Dai discussed that he'd also like to take her to the fair in town at the pier if that was possible for her to go. Yura nodded excitedly and agreed happily. "Sure it sounds like fun. Pick me up at seven?"

"Sure sounds great." Dai said and excused himself from the two, not noticing the white bear in Yura's arms at all. Yura turned to Mizorogi waiting to hear something from him. Instead he just sighed, "Dai is an accomplished actor, if you want to further your career, he'd be a good role model for you."

"Wow, no 'you can't go out with him' or anything like that. I'm surprised, Sachou." Yura said walking away towards her dressing room with a giggly smile. She increased her steps, bear swinging with one of her arms as though she was the most content person in the world.

~*~

"So, seven, tomorrow." Dai said walking into Haruka's dressing room. Haruka finished putting on his shirt and sighed. It went as planned, only the problem was that it was going to go as planned. Yura accepted a date with Dai. "What's that for, the date's there?"

"Yea, and she said yes to you, not me. You. Well, I'm going to go, call me and we'll meet up somewhere." Haruka said and shook his hand. He stopped and scratched the back of his head. "Man, can I ask you something? Why are you doing this, it could get you in a lot of trouble with her manager."

"You look like I imagine I look like when I'm starring at Aki. How could I have a clean conscious and not do this." Dai said honestly and patted him on the shoulder smiling like he knew some big secret an elder would pass down. "Don't question this, Haruka-san."


	10. Stray Udon Noodle

Yura rushed around Mizorogi's house nervously going through various drawers and closets in search of the perfect clothing. Right behind her cleaning up and giving second thought to things was Nanase. He was slightly entertained by this and so kept watch on her. "You can slow down; you've got fifteen minutes until he gets here. Anyway, I'm pretty sure since he's taking you to a carnival it's a jeans and tee-shirt ordeal. Don't want to throw up on a nice dress or something."

"What if I do throw up?" Yura asked stopping. She began to shake, "I've never been on an actual date-date before, only kidnapped dates with Q-Ta. I didn't have time to be worried with those!"

Nanase quickly just tossed her a pair of jeans and a light yellow tee-shirt, followed with the sunglasses Haruka bought her and his own hat. "Put those on and calm down. You're going to a carnival, that's more of a fun date, not some stuck up romantic one."

When he ended the sentence and sighed the doorbell rang. Yura stopped and quickly shoved Nanase out of the room to begin dressing. He began to walk over to the front door but was beaten by Mizorogi, fresh from the newspaper. He opened the door and saw Dai bow and ask if Yura was ready. "Not quite, please come in."

Dai stepped in the exact type of dress Nanase had demanded of Yura. He smiled at the tought of being right and introduced himself. They three men spoke casually for a minute before Yura came out and smiled at him. "Hi."

"Hi." Dai said and watched as Mizorogi nodded and the two took off out the front door into the empty street. He called out after them "midnight," and shut the door. Yura shoved her hands in her pockets and waited to hear what he had to say, however it was something kind of unexpected.

~*~

"Yeah, I'll be right there, behind the corner." Haruka said as he pointed to the outside wall of a property. He moved over and leaned against it staring off and upwards into the night sky. "Thanks for doing this, Kitagawa won't help me anymore."

"Why?" Dai asked wondering. Haruka laughed and just waved him to go on to the house. "No seriously, why? I won't go unless you tell me why."

"We had him go outside without his mask. He was mobbed by fans and saved by Mizorogi so I could talk to Yura. I didn't realize there were that many outside the studio." Haruka adjusted his sunglasses with a slight laugh. Grasping the backpack strap making sure it was still there he gave him a thumbs up. "Just bring her here, it's half a block."

"You're taking all the blame for this." Dai said and walked away leaving Haruka to deal with his nerves. He leaned off the wall and tried to jump off his energy, however, it wasn't working. He felt exhilarated, and yet nothing was happening. After a minute, he ended up pacing asking a loud in a hushed voice "What's taking him so long?"

He kept up the pacing for another minute until he head footsteps coming his way. His pulse stopped for a second. Catching up to his thoughts, Haruka casually leaned against the wall as if he were the coolest person in the world. It took another second and than he heard Dai begin to explain.

"You see, I didn't ask you out because I like you, not that I don't, you're a really good person, but…" He said messing up. Haruka took a breath and turned the corner. Dai, somewhat relived, just lifted a hand towards the Knights singer. "Make me seem less of a horrible person."

"I asked Dai to ask you out. Every time I get close to you your manager does a blocking technique of some kind. I'm sorry I had Dai deceive you, please forgive him." Haruka asked in a soft voice. He lowered his head somewhat ashamed of the methods he had to go through to get to this point.

"It's okay, but letting me know would have helped nerves a bit." Yura murmered. 'Nanase could have helped me dress better.' "I forgive you Dai-san. So than, I guess you wanted to ask me out instead of Dai-san, is that right, Haruka-san?"

"Hai." Haruka agreed nodding feeling better. With that Dai bowed to both of them and excused himself from the awkward moment. "If it's not any trouble, I know it's kind of a weird situation, but it was really the only way I could get to go out with me. Would you?"

"Yeah, of course." Yura said a bit embarrassed. He smiled and held out his hand to her, which she took '_He went through all this trouble for me. That's kind of… cute_.' "So, what are we doing than, Haruka-san?"

"Um, it's kind of a surprise." Haruka answered wanting to add '_just like the rest of the date._' They walked another block and Haruka hailed a cab for them. They got in and Haruka handed the driver a piece of paper. "I figured I shouldn't use my car, Mizorogi-san could have seen it."

"You're really careful about this." Yura noted finding it strange. She looked at Haruka nd he looked back at her. He muttered around his words for a second before quietly admitting, "I'm not my brother. I not brash, I don't just kidnap people, and I'm not really as gutsy as Takahiro. Plus, if we got caught, wouldn't you get in trouble for it?"

"I, yeah, I would. Glad we won't be getting caught than." Yura smiled as the taxi came to a stop. She opened the door to see them at the beach. Haruka paid the driver generously and re-grasped his backpack strap. "The sun's setting right over the ocean."

"Yea, wait until it gets a bit darker, the carnival all lights up." Haruka said and walked down on the sand. He took off his backpack and pulled out a sheet that he laid down for them to sit on. He sat down and began shuffling through the backpack. "I figured this would be better than a crowded restaurant."

"It is…So, Haruka-san, can I ask you something?" Yura sat down on the blanket next to him. He stopped searching and looked at her nodding carefully. Yura folded her hands in her lap and looked straight ahead. "You don't like me just because Q-Ta likes me, do you?"

"What…? No, of course not. Do you really think I would go through all of this trouble just because my brother likes somebody? I'd never do that." He said in as comforting voice as he could. He kept rummaging until he pulled out two Tupperware containers and handed one to Yura. "Here, it's Udon, I made it myself."

"Bring back old shows… Wait a minute. You can cook?" Yura asked surprised. Haruka nodded handing her a pair of chopsticks from the bag. "Wow, I had no clue you could cook considering how busy you are."

"Before Knights and the TV I spent most of my day learning to cook from my mom. I wanted to be a chef once upon a time, even was in a cooking club in high school." Haruka said and noticed a light in the foreground. "There it is, the carnival."

Yura looked up an Udon noodle hanging from her mouth. She glared at the light and how beautiful it was, than all the rides began moving adding an extra ambiance. Smiling at it she turned to haruka who began laughing at her. He made a quick pointing motion to the noodle and Yura slurped it in without a moment's notice. After swallowing she hit him on the arm. "Don't laugh at me, I was caught up by the lights."

"Well, that was kind of the paln." Haruka kept laughing a bit, smile still gracing his face. She looked at him questioning. "Well, I had planned that you would get lost in them…and than I would do this."

Haruka placed his hand on the side of Yura's face and pulled their lips together softly. He pulled apart and laughed a bit, "However, that Udon noodle hanging out of your mouth… That was cute. Pretty distracting too, especially since you taste of Udon now."

"Oh, shut up." She giggled and stuck out her tongue at him. He laughed and broke open into his food. They spent the rest of the night, until near midnight, on the beach in the incandescence of the carnival. Most of it was spent picking on the stray Udon noddle.


	11. Let the Sunshine In!

**Hi there, I know it's been a while since I've updated, but it's going to be another while until chapter 12. I have to go on a hiatus, and no, I'm not just copying the author, I'm going to get ahead in other parts of my ff and than catch up on this. Hopefully, I will be able to catch up soon and pump out another chapter of Yura and Friends. See you all later~ Aki**

The scenes today were simple, all of them included either playing in the sand, hanging around in the fake lifeguard hut or tanning in luxury. Yura and Aki were having a simple scene pretending to be each others best friend lying belly down on a pair of towels on the imported sand. The script was simple and Mura gave them instructions to ignore it and talk about regular girl stuff. They both immediately turned to boys, the boys featured in the movie, and the relationships they held. No delay on their speech, Aki spilled about her crush on the best friend character Daisuke played by Q-Ta. While she was busy doing that Yura was a little more tugged.

"_I don't know what to think, Hina. I'm not sure if I love him anymore, I'm not sure if I love my boyfriend… Sounds weird doesn't it?"_ Yura said as Reina. "_I mean, Takahiro told me that I should never question love, so if I am questioning it, does it mean it's not love?"_

"_Or it could mean you like him, you like Takahiro! With the way you've been starring at him, and not to mention following him around like a lost puppy." _Aki muttered excitedly. Yura blushed and buried her head in the towel. She flipped over and looked at her. Raising her arm she gave Yura thumbs up. "_Go after him, only time will tell if you love him_."

"_I don't know… I mean, I have Naoto. What will I tell him? I can't just say 'I don't love you anymore,' can I?_" Yura asked and buried her head in the blanket, and turned it with a sad expression toward the camera.

"Good! Cut, let's move on to the next scene." Mura said and quickly consulted with several people as Yura and Aki got up; one perky and happy, the other burden with thoughts and memories. Aki patted her on the back, "Come on Yura, you're nearly done for the day, let's see some glee! Come on, _let the sunshine in, the sunshine in_."

"How can you be so hyper after working all day?" Yura asked and she soon regretted the answer. Aki began singing Let the Sunshine as loud as she could while dancing. Yura turned bright red and became embarrassed with a huge smile. "Stop it! You're making a scene! I don't know her!"

Yura shook her head and rushed towards the set of the next scene; it was just her falling off a surf board that was on a work table. She quickly climb up on the surf board and looked at the blue air bag right next to her.

"Alright, action, fall!" Mura called as the camera came over. Yura pretended to balance, to lose balance and than fell on to the air bag. She sat there for a second before she heard cut and retake. Yura climbed back on the surf board and received a few instructions from a near by script writer. She nodded her head as they set up again. "Alright, action!"

This time falling, Yura circled her arms more in a dramatic and funny way. She fell with a 'umph' and than groaned afterwards. Mura nodded her head in approval and consulted the script for the next fall. "Nicely done Yura! Get her up and move the mat!"

Yura quickly got up and watched as the air bag was taken to the other side of the surf board. She got a thumbs up from Aki who was watching carefully with a first aid kit in her hand. 'Well, she's got a lot of faith in me…'

"Action!" Yura quickly balanced herself than fell on her face on the air mat. It stung a bit but she heard cut without retake making it worth it. She stood slowly and was met by Aki. "You didn't brake anything did you?"

"No, but my face really hurts." Yura laughed as they walked away from the set together. Aki kept starring at her and Yura got nervous. She quickly grabbed her face. "What is it? Is my nose bleeding or something, I hope it's not."

"There's a small rumor going around, that you're going out with Haruka-san." Yura stopped and wondered how they knew. She blushed and turned away. "I thought it was true, don't worry, there's no rumor. It's just the way you looked at him this morning, and the way he looks back… I wish I had a guy like that."

"You know Dai… he likes you." Yura said quietly. Aki looked at her for a second in serious thought before walking away silently and without expression. Yura stopped and wondered what she did wrong. Feeling a hand on her back she turned and saw Miziorogi smiling. "Hi."

"Hi. How are you doing Yura-chan?" Mizorogi asked warmly. Yura shrugged and walked over to the nearest chair to sit down. Mizorogi joined her and stared off for a second "Movies are a lot harder than you expected I take it? You get used to it after a few films. Luickly, you've only got two weeks left, than you'll be able to catch up on some sleep."

Yura smiled, nearly laughing. "I never knew I'd be up for twenty hours a day nearly, it's exhausting. I don't know how the professionals do it. They must run on batteries or something to be able to keep going and going. However, I did not become a coffee addict. Well, I'm done for the day."

"I know," Mizorogi said looking at her. "Why don't you go get dressed in something nice and I'll take you out to dinner. A new Italian restaurant opened up, it should be a nice break from falling off of a surf board."

"That's sounds nice, I haven't had Italian food since my father was in town." Yura said dreaming of breadsticks and warm spaghetti. She snapped out of her daze and stood up. "I'll be back in a few minutes and than we can go, okay?"

She walked away leaving Mizorogi smiling. He felt a strange warm feeling in his stomach, something he knew he probably shouldn't be feeling. Someone sat down next to him ad he turned and looked to see Mura smiling as Yura disappeared out of sight. "Hi Keiichi… You know, you're little actress there is pretty good."

"Tell her, not me, I've know for quite some time." Mizorogi said and frowned, waiting for her to go away. He crossed his arms and they both sat there in the silence. "You're doing a good job on the movie; I never thought you'd end up in entertainment. In fact, creating seems backwards to your nature."

"You know, I think you're too strict on her" Mura said quickly ignoring what he said. Mizorogi glared, somewhat angry. "Don't get mad at me because you have deep-seeded issues, Keiichi. I was a teenaged-girl once; just stop checking up on her every hour. She'll never become independent if you do. Also, it kind of looks bad for an acrtress if your manager keeps showing up like you're fragile."

"Thank you for you opinion Mura, however with both Minamitani's in this movie, I think it would be best if I did check up." He said sternly. They both stopped as they heard a shriek come from down the hall. "Yura!"

Mizorogi and Mura took off running across the set to where they heard the shriek.


	12. Stupid Boys

**Sorry it took so long, but I've been busy with Black Bird. Anyway, please enjoy the chapter and know that it may be a few more weeks until I get the next on up here. Thanks for reading!**

Haruka was busy pacing back and forth and than back again in his dressing room with a nervous twitch in his step. He was falling to pieces over what had happened and the thought that it could happen again. He could kiss her again, touch her face, hold her hand if only he could get her alone.

He slammed his fist into his free hand and made a determined thought in his head. He nodded and bravely stepped out of his door in a nice suit with a small present in his pocket and walked down to Yura's dressing room. He knocked coolly and waited… and than waited some more before knocking again. He opened the door and found it empty. The room was bare except for a small black screen in the back and a make-up station.

Haruka walked in closing the door behind him and sat at the make-up stations chair and swiveled around in it for a second. He sat there for a few minutes until he heard knocking on the door. 'Yura wouldn't knock on her own door…!'

Haruka quickly ducked out behind the screen and waited for the person to go away. Whoever it was just knocked again and than opened the door. Haruka could barely make out a figure that wandered in and sat down in the make-up chair. He than started humming his number one hit single and Haruka's face turned sour. He quickly popped up from behind the screen shouting "HEY YOU!"

Q-Ta promptly fell from the chair taking it down with him. He made a groaning noise as Haruka went over to look at him writhing on the floor. "When I get situated, I'm calling Mom on you."

"You always fall back on her as a defense. You even still live with her!" Haruka said ignoring the hand Q-Ta had stuck up asking for help off the floor. "Get yourself off the floor."

"You're pretty mean for some guy who trespassing in my girlfriend's changing room." Q-Ta said loudly. He got up brushing himself off and than remembered his words. "Why are you in Yura-chan's changing room. You were going to spy on her! That's why you were behind the screen!"

"I was not! I was behind the screen because I though Mizorogi was going to come in. Why are you in Yura's dressing room? And F.Y.I. she's not your girlfriend, she can date anyone she wants." Haruka said and shoved his hands in his pockets. They stared off for a second before Haruka began to walk away.

"You could never take an argument." Q-Ta muttered. Haruka shrugged that off and grabbed the doorknob just slightly annoyed. "Like Yura-chan would ever go for you and your moodiness."

"For your information… You upset me." Haruka muttered. He was about to let him know he had been on a date with Yura, that they had spent nearly an hour making out on the beach before they traveled to the carnival. That they had kissed on the Ferris wheel. He just figured it would be better to keep is mouth shut. Haruka opened the door slightly and heard a familiar laughter. Q-ta heard it as well and grabbed him diving behind the screen. "This is stupid, Q-Ta."

"Do you really want her to find us in here?" Q-Ta snapped back. And than slammed his hand over his brothers mouth whispering. "We'll look like a bunch of idiots, now stay down and shut up. Mizorogi hates me more than he hates you."

Q-Ta removed his hand and they crouched down behind the screen completely silent as the door opened and they could hear Yura talking to a stage hand about how to get sand out of unsightly places. Yura laughed nervously as she closed the door and sighed as she closed it. The boys heard rummaging and watched her shadow as it moved about.

What they didn't know was that Yura was busily looking for her good pants, which were behind the screen with them. Eventually she discovered this truth and looked behind the screen seeing them both. Without anything to say she screamed. "What are you two doing in here!?"

"Calm down, please." Haruka asked quickly standing up and walking over to her. He just kept repeating calm down while Q-Ta pushed him out of the way and began explaining. "He wanted to talk and than I wanted to talk and oh my God I'm sorry."

"OUT!" Yura yelled angrily. They both tried to start explaining again but Miziorgi burst into the room and grabbed them both. He shoved Haruka out first and then Q-Ta. Haruka landed against the wall and watched as his twin landed on the floor in front of him. The door slammed shut in their faces.

"Well…" Mura asked tapping her heel at them angrily. Haruka looked at the scowl on her face and took a step back while Q-Ta got up and joined him. "What the Hell were you doing in there?"

"We just wanted to talk to her, but than we got nervous." Q-Ta said and gulped loudly. Haruka bowed and than grabbed his brother's head making him bow too. "I'm sorry. Q-Ta and I just… we thought we could talk to her alone without Mizorogi interrupting finally."

"Just go on." Mura said dismissing them. They quickly took off down the hall together, each calling the other names. Mura watched them go until they were out of sight and just shook her head walking away.

~*~

Yura stood there arms by her side shaking she was so angry. As Mizorogi tossed the two out of the room she whimpered slightly. This didn't go unnoticed by her manager who walked over and knelt down next to her with a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay? You didn't get hurt or anything?"

Yura shook her head angrily and scoffed. "Those two… They just make me so mad sometimes!" Yura sighed heavily letting the ire start to pass. "Guys are so dumb. They could have just called me to talk to me."

"Come here." Mizorogi said and Yura walked into his arm to be coddled. She laid her head on his shoulder and stood their silently with his arms wrapped around her. He patted her twice on the back and broke apart from her. "Do you still want to go out or do you just want to go home?"

"I want to still go out." Yura said quietly and sighed. Mizorogi nodded and stood up to patted her on the head. He smiled at her and waited for her to notice. She slowly returned a weak smile.

"Don't let them bug you. Get dressed; I'll be right outside okay." Mizorogi turned walking out and left Yura inside by herself. Positioning himself right besides the door her Sachou waited patiently.

Inside Yura lost her smile and inside flung herself down on the floor trying to find a happiness to keep up. She took a deep breath and exhaled until she thought she had something, than her phone chirped. She grabbed it and found a small text from Aki reading 'LET THE SUNSHINE IN! Seriously it's dark in here! LOL!' Yura laughed loudly and stood up smiling with a large grin.


	13. Dad

Yura was nervous walking out of her dressing room. She felt strangely flattered but even more than that she felt somewhat violated. She expected random things that make her feel nervous from Q-Ta as it was almost his reputation; however, she hadn't thought that Haruka would be in there too. It was confusing and she just didn't want to deal with it at all.

Losing the queries in her head and just knowing that it happened she quickly walked over to her Sachou. Mizorogi had situated himself across from the door; arms folded in an intimidating manner and a scowl adorning his mug. His mood changed dramatically as she crossed the four feet between them. He dropped his hands and smiled slightly to see her in a cute little blue dress.

Without thinking she latched on to his arm and sighed like her cat had died. He patted her on the head getting her to look up and smile at him. "If you fake happy long enough, you will become happy. Remember that, alright?"

"I know… It's just…" She grunted and he began to walk down the hall, Yura still attached. Eyes watched them as they strolled out to his car where Yura was forced to let go of her safety blanket she called Sachou. "Why are boys so stupid?"

"Because, they're boys. That answers it." He said getting in on his side. Yura was about to get in the back seat up when Mizorogi opened the passenger side door. "You know, you are allowed to ride up front sometimes. I highly doubt were going to be swarmed at ten at night."

"Point." Yura said shutting the back door and getting in shotgun. Stepping in she sat down and buckled than grumpily looked ahead until she remembered to fake happy. It took them ten minutes to navigate to the restaurant than another five to find a parking space that wasn't out in the open.

When they finally got in the restaurant they had to wait at a podium for a waiter to come. When he did he smiled and greeting the. "Hi, I have reservations for Mizorogi."

"Right, this way." The waiter said after checking the list. Yura looked up at him surprised. _'Was he planning this before hand?'_ She shrugged it off and took a seat in a booth near the kitchen. The smell of the spices was floating around the table which made Yura happy she would be eating soon.

"So, what do you think of movies, Yura-chan?" Mizorogi asked starring at her.

She shrugged. "I haven't really thought that much into it besides doing the job and doing it well. It hasn't sunk into me that I'll be on a forty foot screen falling off a surf board… Or that the world will be seeing me in a bikini."

"That's good, than I know you won't run away from embarrassment before opening night. That's when they get to tie you down to the seat." Yura's eyes grew into saucer plates. "It's just an expression. They don't let you get up for anything. Luckily it's only a hour-and-a-half movie. No four hour ungodly picture… of course for those there's intermission."

The table waiter came over and smiled. They were given menus and than he walked away telling them he'd be back. Yura looked for one thing and called it good. Mizorogi took a while longer glaring at each item. Yura eventually leaned over the table and just pointed to a random thing. "Get that."

Mizorogi looked at if for a second. "What is it?"

"I don't know, I jut pointed." Yura said hoping that was a good enough reason. It was and he closed his menu setting it on top of Yura's. Shortly after there waiter appeared with two cups of water and a notepad to take their orders. After Mizorogi the waiter smiled and than politely asked, "And for your daughter?"

Your smiled and politely announced. "I want spaghetti, a giant heap of spaghetti with lots of mozzarella and some breadsticks if you have them. Oh, And with that I'll have a diet Coke."

The waiter smiled at her order and walked away taking it down. As soon as he was out of earshot Mizorogi smiled. "I'm not that old am I?"

"You sure are Dad." Yura stuck her tongue out playfully and incidentally caused a funny face war.

~*~

Q-Ta had gone off for the night, he wanted to take some time to think so he left the city until morning. This was perfect for Haruka because he needed advice from the only woman he could trust in his life for helping him with relationships. "Hi mom."

"Well, look what the cat dragged in. What's with that face?" She asked stepping aside letting him into his former house. He walked in and plummeted onto the couch quickly face planting into a pillow. "So I take it this is a girl problem?"

"Yeeeeees." Came from the pillow he rolled over as his mom took a seat next to him on the edge of the couch. "So, I went to talk to her and than Q-Ta showed up and we ended scaring her half to death because we were forced to hid and all this things… and I really need some help here."

"Bash him over the head." His mom joked with a straight face. Haruka groaned. "Alright, alright, that's a bad one. Now, for this girl… what were you thinking?"

"Me just telling her how sorry I am in a cliché fashion." He sighed and sat up leaning his head on his parent. "I'd probably get her a flower or something, probably just a white rose or something."

"Roses die and talk is cheap. Try something inventive like write her a song!" She swooned clapping her hands together thinking romantic things.

Haruka groaned agitatedly loudly making her stop. "How is that inventive? It's been done by every artist EVER."

"Fine mister grumpy." Mom said patting him on the leg. She stood up and wandered into the kitchen. She quickly came back with an apron and held it out to him. "Come help me in the kitchen, I need a good dish dryer."

"You know you could just by a dish washer that does that." He said standing and taking it. He tied it around his waste and grabbed the cloth she was using to dry and started to work on them. All the while his mother was busy cleaning the next dishes to go in the tray. They were quite productive for a while until his mother called a break from there work.

"You know what, I like doing dishes, gives me time to think, gives me patients, keeps my hands clean." She said pulling out her moistened hands and smiling shaking them off.

"You're a germ-a-phobe, your hands are always clean." He said continuing to clean. Mom slapped him upside the head and began packing away various things that had been dragged out of the cupboard.

She gave him the raspberry and continued working hearing him mumbling under his breath. She tossed a pile of library books on the counter and slapped him upside the head again. "Don't ruin my fun just because you're having a bad day, Haruka."

"You're learning origami?" He asked looking at the top book. It was than it hit him. He finished the last plate and held up the book. "Can I borrow this, just for a bit?"

"See, I'm a genius. You thought of something because of dishes." Mom said proudly crossing her arms.

"Right…" He said and began to walk out of the kitchen.

"Get back here, you're not finished. I need the floor swept." He groaned again and quickly about faced.


	14. I Can't Be With You

Haruka was being helped by a stage hand remove seven band-aids from his hands. When the stage hand asked him what they were from Haruka smiled like it was pathetic and muttered that he was practicing origami. The stage hand noted that he understood, his daughters hands were constantly covered in band-aids because of the paper folding as well. Haruka nodded him off and went back into his dressing room grabbing the bowl of origami roses. He had made thirty in all from folding paper his mother had given him, so some of them looked like flowers and others looked like a Persian rug.

Haruka checked over his swim trunks for the next scene and sighed, wishing he would have had time to put on a suit. He had no choice in wardrobe with the time restraints however and grabbed the bowl hoping he wouldn't look stupid. He quickly walked down the hall and knocked at the door of the young actress. He waited a second before the door opened and Yura looked up at him with an emotionless face. "What is it?"

"I… I'm sorry about yesterday." Haruka said handing her the bowl of origami roses. Yura took it looking at them and turned back to him a bit of surprise in a small smile. She stepped back and let him into the dressing room. Yura looked out in the hall checking for who was around and than shut the door. She set the bowl down and sat facing him in her make-up chair. "I was trying to talk to you without Mizorogi finding out and when Q-Ta knocked at the door I thought it was him so I hid behind the screen. I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to spy on you or anything… I just wanted to say hi without being ejected from the set. Guess that didn't work out too well."

"It happens." Yura stood up and walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around him smiling letting him know he was forgiven. He leaned down pulling her in with his arms and let their lips fall into each other. One hand slid up to her face cupping Yura's cheek as he pulled back. He hugged her to his chest as someone went down the hall letting them know that it was five minutes until they would start.

Haruka sighed and quickly let go of her slipping out of the room. He was seen by no one which was good, but he couldn't get the feeling out of his lips. He bit into his bottom jaw as he walked out seeing Mizorogi across the room. He quickly looked away and waited for others to come out. Not supisingly Q-Ta was it.

His twin brother strolled over and sat down by him and just started ranting about the scene. "So seriously, I can't believe this is going in the movie, I thought it was supposed to be for teens. I think they should take it out, nobody is going to want to see it."

Aki than rushed the two of them sitting between them with a bag of popcorn. When Haruka inquired, he was glad Q-Ta was still there. "Oh, it's for when you shoot the make-out scene with Yura-chan. It's going to be hot. I can't wait, it's probably the only reason I'll show up at the premiere is to watch the two of you make out on a forty foot screen."

Q-Ta groaned at the thought than watched as Yura strolled out in a birhgt yellow bikini. In seconds she was captured by Q-Ta who had managed to hug her from behind. Yura jump a little at the shock and than was released to the safety of her scary looking manager. After a second Mura danced in whistling for them to take their positions. Yura walked up on the set where the sand had been freshly laid and stared at the green screen. Haruka took a deep breath nervously and stole a piece of popcorn from Aki to distract his nerves a bit.

Mura sat down in her director's chair and watched as the cameras started rolling. She called action. There was a light breeze rolling over the room and Yura's hair began blowing in the wind. Haruka than marched up on the sand and placed a hand on her. Yura's character fell into the arms of Haruka's and held him. "_It's going to be okay, Renia."_

Yura's head pulled back and looked at him carefully and than her lips parted. They began to kiss tenderly. After a few seconds they lowered themselves into the sand, Haruka on top of her as they had done in the photo shoot. Pressing hard and furiously at each other they soon got caught up in their own making out session, and not wha was scripted. When the writer brought this up to Mura (who was entranced by the display) she threw the script in his face explaining: "That's actual making out… It's so much more… True. Okay, Cut!... I said CUT!"

Mura yelled a second time; however Haruka only lifted his head back and stuck his tongue out at her. Mura returned the raspberry and watched as they went back at it. It was than a sharp whistle went out and Mizorogi started walking out. Haruka got up and quickly scampered away off the sand, hands up in surrender.

It was soon after Haruka had regretted the decision to put his hands up; it left him completely venerable to a hit by Q-Ta, who when seeing the display, grew more than angry. "What are you doing!? Yura's my girlfriend!"

Haruka was knocked down to the ground his nose slightly bleeding but not broken. He scowled at his brother and just sat there. He turned to Yura who was on the sand being helped up by Mizorogi. She looked at Q-Ta a bit of guilt on her face. Yura stood up for herself for once and shrugged off her Sachou.

"Q-Ta! Stop it!" He turned to her as she grabbed his arm and forced his fist down. She quickly pointed to the dressing room and told him to shove off. "You're the one who did something wrong here! And for your information I am not your girlfriend, I don't belong to anybody."

Q-Ta looked broken as he turned and left the stage. Mura quickly called for the stuido's paramedics and walked over checking on Haruka along with most of the workers. He tried to wave everyone off see Yura, but they were crowding around him. "Move, please."

He stood up and saw Yura being led away by Mizorogi down the hall. After fighting off one or two people who wanted him to wait for the paramedics he quickly ran after her. Yura caught sight of him behind her and broke her arm away from Mizorogi's hand. They met a few feet from him and Haruka bowed to her. "I'm sorry; it's all my fault Q-Ta went off the deep end. I should have stopped; I'm so sorry Yura-chan."

"It's okay." Yura said and quickly stole the handkerchief from Mizorogi's pocket. She carefully dabbed the blood away from his face. She smiled and than turned to Mizorogi. "Sachou, can I have a minute with him, we need to talk."

"Fine… Go ahead." He said not budging. Yura sighed and looked at Haruka and bit her lip for a second. She nervously clasped her hands together and looked at him. "No more stage extras would be good I guess."

"Yea, I'd like of like to finish the movie without a broken bone." He joked slightly. He looked at her and placed a hand on her face. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her on the forehead before letting her go and taking a step backwards. "Q-Ta is my brother…. I can't be with you through the movie. That's probably the stupidest thing I've ever said but it has to stand."

Yura's heart sank as if she had steered it into an iceberg. She grabbed his hand as he turned to go and nodded making sure he understood. "Haruka… I love you."

Haruka smiled and pulled his arm away. He walked away with his goofy smile as the paramedics showed up to see to his nose. Yura watched for a second than felt Mizorogi's hand on her shoulder. "Yura-chan… are you…?"

She collapsed on the floor, face in her palms crying. Mizorogi quickly grabbed her and moved her inside her dressing room. He shut the door and coddled her to his chest.


	15. The Picture

**If no one can tell, I'm trying to finish up the story soon, so expected some more updates following closely behind this one! :)**

"Remember! Keep your focus!" The gymnastic teacher called at Yura as she climbed up on the beam. Yura sighed than stretched in her suit and bent over placing one hand in front of the other and lifting herself onto them. Slowly she lowered one foot down and than the other standing up on it. She smiled and tossed her hands up in the air yelling ta-da. "Good job, Onozuka-san!"

"Arigatou, Sensai." Yura said getting down and than heard some one clapping. She looked over and saw Mizorogi at the edge of the room with a smile on his face. Yura quickly jumped downa dn ran over to her Sachou and smiled. "Something good's happened, hasn't it?"

"Well, I know that if you start to fall you can flip over and land on your feet." He joked lightly. Yura shoved him lightly in the arm. Mizorogi pulled out his phone and brought up a message from her father and pressed play. "_Kenchii, you must be doing something right… When you see Yura, tell her how proud I am… no Tell her I love her… no, tell her something that sounds good to convey… I'm not good at this. Go out and buy her something nice."_

"So… shopping?" Yura asked smiling. She blinked her eyes trying to get him to agree. He nodded giving in and Yura quickly ran off to change clothes. While she was gone Nanase walked in with a small little plastic medal. He showed Mizorogi and smiled. "Do you think she'll like it, I was going to buy her a metal one but they're so expensive."

"She'll love it, especially since the buzz of finishing her first movie hasn't worn off yet." Mizorogi pointed across the room as Yura came running over in a brightly colored floral dress with her gym bag. She stopped just short of the two of them, smiling.

"Here, I figured you deserved this for finishing your movie." Nanase said handing her the medal. Yura thanked him and put it on. "Why's it say number one student?"

"They don't have ones that say 'I was in a movie.' You'll just have to be a student." Nanase said patting her on the head. He looked at Mizorogi who smiled and nodded. "Alright, let's go get some dinner! Sachou made reservations at that Italian place."

"Oh cool more spaghetti." Yura said happily and latched on to Mizorogi's arm. He looked down somewhat surprised and she just kept smiling. "I hope we get that waiter who thinks you're my dad, he was funny."

~*~

Yura was happy to notice that they had gotten the waiter from last time and when he came to the table he immediately pointed to Yura, "A ton of spaghetti completely covered by mozzarella and a bunch of breadsticks."

"It's like you've done this before." Yura said. Mizorogi and Nanase were handed menus and told to take their time. The waiter left and Mizorogi put down the menu and looked over at Yura, "I do have some good news from the studio, you'll be receiving your pay soon."

"Really… I don't know what to use the money for." Nanasue nudged her and whispered 'buy Nanase a new suit.' "Maybe, I think I want to put some of it aside and give some to charity."

"It's a good publicity move." He noted and set his hands on the table. "We do have to discuss the premier of the movie. It's in two months. You've got to find a designer for your dress, a jeweler for the trinkets, make-up artist, hair-stylist, shoes, purse, date; we got to get with the studio about arrival though."

"I call hair-stylist; no one is touching my Yura-pon's hair except me." Nanase said quickly grabbing Yura's head and claiming it. Yura quickly began struggling for air and Nanase let her go apologizing. "Sorry, I forgot people had to breathe."

"It's okay." Yura said and took a second to get her breathing back. She stopped and looked at Mizorogi. "What did you mean date?"

"Well, you have to find someone to go with. If you go buy yourself you'll be bugged by cameras and reporters and not have someone to drag you away. Also, you'll be subject to both Minamitanis fighting for you." Mizorogi said and than sighed. "Plus, it's a romance movie, you can't have the leading actress walking in alone. It's shouting I'm faking knowing what I'm doing."

"But she is faking it though; she's never made out on a beach before, have you Yura'pon?" Nanase asked. Yura blushed slightly remembering her date with Haruka. They noticed and quickly said that she did it on set and asked if that counts. Both shook their heads. "Nope, that fails."

"You've got two months to decided, so take your time and think of what would be best for you, not publicity. The date doesn't even have to talk, just has to look good on a picture and drag you inside." Mizorogi said like it was simple logic. He noticed the somewhat worried face of his young actress and decided to relax off the subject. "More importantly, the waiter's coming back soon and Nanase's been drooling over your hair instead of looking at the menu."

"It's because her hair's drool-able." Nanase said and opened the menu. Yura slapped her finger down on something and quickly told him to get whatever it was without looking.

~*~

"Just be careful, alright." Mizorogi said out the driver's side window. He watched as Nanase and Yura got out in the shopping plaza. Yura had donned Nanase's hat and the sunglasses from Haruka along with Mizorogi's scarf hoping it would be enough. Yura waved at him and Nanase promised he would keep her safe. Mizorogi rolled up the window and took off leaving the two to have some fun ransacking stores.

"Come on Yura-pon, let's go in there." Nanase said grabbing her hand so he wouldn't loose her. He tried to move but found her statonary. He turned back to her and looked at her; Yura's gaze was at the street. "What's on your mind?"

"Did Sachou seem sad to you?" Yura asked as they began to walk away into the store. Nanase shrugged and began looking at the shiny trinkets right by the door. Yura pulled her hands away and folded them across her chest. "Do you what's bugging him Nanase-kun?"

"It's a possibility… What?" Nanase said like he was being accused of something. "You and I have our secrets, Yura-pon, and so do I and Mizorogi. You probably have your secrets with him too. We keep them between people and the world goes smoothly."

Yura leaned against the frame of the store and looked at the night sky outside. "Hey Nanase-kun? We can go shopping at any time right?"

"Yea, what are you thinking about, Yura-pon?" He asked looking at her. Yura smiled and dragged him out of the store quickly.

~*~

Mizorogi had changed into pajamas and was brushing his teeth when he heard the door open to his house. He quickly spit and wiped his mouth to walk out to find Yura and Nanase with junk food galore and old monster movies. "You two bought some weird things."

"We've decided to spend the night with you, Sachou. Nanase said you like the old monster movies so we got them and candy, and popcorn, ice cream, cake…" Yura said as she named off what they got. "It's a lot, but we got a bunch of movies."

Mizorogi was going to say he was about to head to bed and hand something important to do in the morning but Nanase shoved him towards the couch. "Come on, Sachou, we'll party tonight. I'll make popcorn!"

Nanase grabbed the box from Yura and went into the kitchen as she unloaded her arm full on the counter. She grabbed two spoons, the tub of ice cream and one of the movies. Yura popped the movie in and sat down next to Mizorogi handing him a spoon. He smiled and took it understanding he wasn't getting to bed anytime soon.

~*~

Mizorogi's phone went off at five in the morning; he however didn't wake up to it. Nanase did and got up to grab it from the charger yawning having gone to bed only hours prior. He answered it, took a message and promised the Mizorogi would get back to him soon; he was hung up on home business at the time.

In all reality Nanase he just noticed the display on the couch. Mizorogi was stretched out on the couch, head flung back over the arm rest. Yura had fallen asleep on him, the eaten bucket of ice cream in her arm with Mizorogi's arm around her. Nanase smiled and took a picture with Sachou's phone and set it as the background with the words 'You're welcome' at the bottom.


	16. You Told Mom

Yura paced back and forth in her room. She had two days until the premiere and knew who she was going to ask, but it was still a big thing. She didn't know what his reaction would be. She was absolutely positive he wouldn't have seen it coming. '_Calm down, it's not that big. It's not like you'd ever date. It's like asking your big brother to take you. Okay!'_ Yura took a big breath and opened her door confidently stepping out into the living room where Mizorogi and Nanase were. Without taking much time to think of a proper question she blurted it out. "Will you go to the premiere with me, Nanase-kun?"

Both men stopped and looked over at her. Nanase set the broom down and wiped his hands on his apron. "Are you sure you want me to go with you, Yura-pon, you've got both Haruka-san and Q-Ta-san wanting to take you. They won't stop calling the house asking."

"I can't take either one of them, it'll start a fight. So, I was wondering if you wanted to go because you're… neutral? They won't fight if I go with you. If I took Sachou they would run away and I couldn't talk to them. You're it." Yura said honestly. She smiled than pouted her face. "Please, Nanase-kun."

"Like I would say no to you, Yura-pon." He said and clasped his hand on her head. Nanase smiled and let go thinking of everything he would have to do to prepare. "I've got to get a suit, a hair cut, and new shoes."

"I'll pay since I'm the one who asked you. We better hurry though, we want to make sure it's perfect for the photographers!" Yura said happily. Nanase gave her thumbs-up and dashed into his room ditching the cleaning apron on the floor. Yura than turned to Mizorogi who had a peculiar look on his face. "Sachou, you do think it's the right decision, don't you?"

"Hai. You thought it through very carefully. You did a good job Yura." Mizorogi said smiling weakly. Yura kept smiling and walked over to Nanase room waiting for him to emerge. "Don't let Nanase get those dance shoes he wanted, make sure they're black dress shoes. You don't want him standing out when you're the one supposed to be photographed."

"I'll remember." Nanase stumbled out putting a tennis shoe on in his street clothes and stuck out his tongue at Yura. As soon as his shoe was on he transferred his hat to Yura along with a pair of dark shaded sunglasses. "Alright than, I think were set."

"Yep. Sachou, can we borrow the car?" Nanase asked leaning over the back of the couch. Mizorogi sighed and handed him the keys from his pocket stressing it needed to be back by three so he could go to a meeting. "We'll be back at two, don't worry. Later, Sachou."

"Don't just sit there all day, Sachou." Yura said and followed Nanase out of the house. Mizorogi laid back with the newspaper and began reading it. He was trying to pretend he didn't mind that Yura had crossed him off her list so easily, but was at least glad it was with Nanase and not one of the Minamitanis. The phone rang and he sat up reaching for it on the table. Answering he felt a coincidence. "No, Yura's out shopping, Minamitani-san. She's taking Nanase with her. Goodbye."

He hung up and laid back down opening the comics. Mizorogi was feeling better; someone out there was feeling the same rejection he was, if not worse.

~*~

Haruka hung up the phone, some what relied to find his brother hadn't won out. He was actually somewhat happy that Nanase, being a former Knights singer, turned things in his favor for getting to talk to Yura. Haruka sat down on the couch alone starring out into the quiet of his living room waiting for something to hit him. It happened to be a somewhat soft, sweet tune rummaging through his brain. He smiled and grabbed a piece of paper writing the notes down.

He folded the piece of paper writing 'Send to Kitagawa' on it and shoved it in his pants satisfied. Haruka walked into his kitchen and grabbed an apple when he heard knocking at his door. "Come in!"

He took a bite and looked around the corner to see Q-Ta walk in with bags of food. He sat down on the couch and pulled out a box of rice and began eating. Between bites he looked at Haruka and barely got out: "I brought lunch."

"Cool." Haruka said and sat down next to him setting the apple aside. Since their fight the brothers had been working on better communication with each other. They had worked out that every other day Q-Ta would show up with food and they would try and talk about stuff without beating on the other. "Yura-chan, she's having Nanase take her to the premiere."

"The live-in helper?" Q-Ta asked shoving another bit of rice in his mouth. Haruka nodded. Q-Ta sighed and turned to him. "You know, now both of us don't have dates for it. We're going to look pathetic showing up by ourselves and even more when we start following Yura-chan around."

"We can always do something out of desperation." Haruka said and they both went quiet for a minute. Q-Ta looked at him and asked, "Go outside announcing who we are in the town center and ask the prettiest two girls who rush us screaming if they want to go?"

"I was thinking call mom and ask her for her idea, but we can always use that as a back-up." He said. Q-Ta pulled out his phone, speed-dialed his mother and put it on speaker phone. After a few seconds they heard hello. "Hey Mom."

"Both of my boys, well, you two aren't fighting again are you?"

"No mom." Both said quickly. Haruka sat foreword, "Mom, we both don't have dates for the premiere and was wondering if you knew anybody around our age that's somewhat pretty."

"No, all my friends are my age… There is Sora-chan down the street, but she's got that mole. You know I told her mother to have it checked for cancer but she's stubborn." They heard their mother sigh and than she squealed. "Why don't you two go together? You guys don't need women hanging off your arms, you're more adorable then they are anyway."

"We wouldn't have anyone to ditch inside." Q-Ta though quickly.

"And we wouldn't look that bad going in." Haruka agreed. "Thanks mom."

"No problem, just make sure you remember not to jump that Onozuka girl you two both like. Poor girl's probably confused as Hell by you two." She said and hung up the phone. Haruka sat back and looked at his brother. Q-Ta shrugged. "She's our mom, you seriously expected me not to tell her."

"Yea, somewhat. I mean this is kind of a personal thing. You just don't go up to mom and go 'I punched Haruka over a girl today.'" Q-Ta hung his head nervously for a second and smiled sheepishly. Haruka face palmed. "That's exactly what you did, didn't you?"

"Yeah, well, with different word structure." Q-Ta said than continued eating his rice.


	17. Premiere

Haruka and Q-ta were nervous inside the limo, they spent the time giving each other raspberries to keep the mood light and playful, however when the limo stopped both gritted their teeth and smiled like it would save them somehow. Haruka opened the door and stepped out waving. There was a loud roar from the crowd gathered around the entrance and than it got even louder when Q-Ta stepped out. Both waved and walked by the fans going to the line of cameras.

Since they came together, they only stopped for a few photos and ignored any and all questions tossed at them. They went inside, looked around and sighed in relief. Haruka smiled, "We survived without dates."

"Yes, yes we did. Though you could have worn a tie and not had your sleeve's rolled up." Q-Ta said picking on him. Haruka just smiled and flipped the collar of his jacket up. "You look like… I'm not even sure but it's not proper."

"I'm waiting for Mom to call and yell at me." Haruka said as they made their way over to the main room of the theater to see a lot of the cast and crew gathered talking happily. They were spotted, applauded and were introduced to everyone there who was important until they reached Mura. She immediately eyed Haruka's outfit and scowled. "Mom's going to yell at me later."

"Tell her to yell at you extra for me. Come here in a leather jacket and un-tucked shirt. Looked at Q-Ta, he's all dressed in a suit, he looks nice." Mura said and hugged him. Q-Ta thank her and she handed them each a bottle of water. "So where are your dates at?"

They looked at each other and pointed. Mura smiled and tried to keep from laughing at them. "Don't laugh, Yura didn't want to go with either of us. She decided to take a friend."

"Oh, well, at least we won't have a fist fight." Mura said patting them on the shoulders. She walked by leaving them alone in their own company.

~*~

Yura popped out of the limo in a long green dress and wave to the audience. There wasn't that big of a roar from the crowd but she was recognized somewhat. Out after her came Nanase who took her hand and began dragging her down the carpet until she was stopped by a reporter. "Onozuka-san, can we have a minute?"

"Oh, it'd be my pleasure." Yura said letting go of Nanase and standing cutely in front of the camera.

"How does it feel doing your first movie?" The reporters asked sticking the microphone in her face. Without missing a beat Yura replied: "It's been amazing. The cast and crew were all really helpful, especially on the twenty hour days. It was hard, and I lost a lot of sleep, but it was a really great experience for me."

"What was it like co-starring with both Minimitani Haruka-san and H.A.-san?" The reporter asked and Yura didn't really know what to say about it.

"Well… I've hung out with both of them before; there was a lot of goofing off. They're both just normal guys who are extremely talented. They both made it really fun on set." Nanase could see Yura's unease and grabbed her hand dragging her away. "I've got to go, have a nice evening."

~*~

Mizorogi was at home with a box of rice watching the event live on TV, he saw Nanase drag her away from the camera and smiled. "Well done, Nanase. She did pick the right person."

Mizorogi stood up setting the box down and stretched. He turned off the TV and heard his cell phone go off. He looked down not recognizing the number and answered. "Mizorogi Kenchii, Meteorite Productions."

"And where the Hell are you? I told you that you could come! Now I'm stuck with no one to beat on if this goes bad, Kenchii." Mura said angrily in the phone. "I'm pretty sure you got your invite to come, so why's Yura here without you?"

"It's her night… I'm not going to be watching over her forever. Anyway, I scare the Minamitani's according to her." Mura laughed out loud over the phone at him. "What's so funny."

"You scaring people. You couldn't even scare a duck." Mura said. She calmed down, "You should really be here."

"I know, but I don't want to be. I've got my reasons." Mizorogi said and quickly hung up the phone. He stared at it for a second and sighed. "I'm going to have to get my number changed."

He set the phone down on the table and lowered his head into his hands. Mizorogi knew exactly why he didn't go to the premiere and so did Nanase. He didn't want to watch a movie where Yura was kissing someone; he had already seen it in person, and that was more than enough. He just sat there in the silence knowing tomorrow it would be over.

~*~

"I heard there was this one guy who ate shrimp and he blew up like a balloon and died from cranial pressure." Nanase said as Yura was about to stick a piece of shrimp in her mouth. She stopped giving him the evil eye. She smacked him on the arm as he started laughing at her. "And wa-la! You're feeling better. See, the reporters can't do anything a good annoyance can't make better."

"I'm not feeling bad about it… I was just unprepared." Yura said and took a bite of the shrimp. She sighed and looked over the table at a mirror and saw two familiar people coming at them in the reflection. "They're coming."

"Right, I'll prepare the battle ship!" Nanase said and saluted. Yura started giggling and turned around to see both of them smiling at her. Nanase looked at them and turned his head. "Haruka-san, where's your suit? You look like a fashionable hobo."

"Ha! Told you you should have worn a suit, even he's in one." Q-Ta said pointing at him. Haruka shoved him away a couple feet and crossed his arms. "I can't wait until Mom gets a hold of you; I'm going to quote him on the fashionable hobo statement."

"Shut up. Here, Yura." Haruka growled lowly. He quickly dug in his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper handing it to her while Q-Ta was distracted. He shushed Nanase, patted him on the back and walked away. Q-Ta shook off the shove and got his composure back. "What's up with him?"

"He's probably just stressed, he always gets this way before big shows." Nanase said lying quickly. Yura felt the note in her hand and excused herself to the women's restroom leaving Nanase and Q-Ta to stare at each other.

Yura opened the door to the spacious bathroom and sat down on the chair. She opened the note, read the scribbled message to herself and smiled. '_I'm sitting in 6b.' _ Yura quickly tossed the note in the trash and stood up to make her way to the theater but was block by a smiling face. "Aki-san!"

"Yura-san! Woo! Hey how's it going?" She asked squeezing past her too the mirror. She started to arrange her hair and turned back to her. "Well? Any progress with Haruka-san?"

"Um… I was going to go see him… Any progress with Dai-san?" Yura quickly snapped back. Aki shot her a face than smiled. "I take it you came with him tonight?"

"Yea, he asked me out the last day of shooting. Half the time he just sits there smiling at me, it's so cute." Aki said and than turned to her, "Don't stare at me, go get him and claim him! Hurry!"

"Right, see you later." Yura said rushing out and motioning to Nanase from across the room. Nanase shoved a few shrimp in his mouth and rushed over following Yura inside the theater. He swallowed and looked around as they entered. "What's up?"

"Haruka's seat is in here somewhere, 6b." Yura said looking around; she saw the back of his head down a couple isles and quickly walked over. "Come on."

"This won't start a fight, will it?" Nanase asked as he strolled right behind her. Yura sat down in the seat next to him. He looked at her and smiled than smiled at Nanase who sat down next to her. "You better hope the seats fill up before Q-Ta-san gets down here."

"Yeah, well, he's always late." Haruka said and looked as Dai and Aki took the other side to him. Aki leaned over and waved at Yura. "I thought you could use a buffer after what happened."

"Thanks." Yura said waving back and sat back in the red movie chair. Haruka looked at her and silently took her hand smiling straight foreword. Yura felt it and squeezed it blushing slightly. Nanase took notice and sighed. "Something wrong?"

"I think the shrimps angry." He lied. '_Sachou's going be upset when he hears about this.'_


	18. Roses

Yura woke up late the next day, the premiere having exhausted her. She turned her head up on the bed and read 10:48. She slammed her head into the pillow and pushed herself off the bed. She stepped off the bed onto the floor and shuffled her feet to the door grabbing her robe off the back of it. She slipped it on and went out in the living room to see something on the table. Yura walked over to look at it and smiled. "What's that?"

Yura looked over as Mizorogi stepped out of his room in full attire. He examined the bowl of origami roses and than walked away into the kitchen turning the coffee machine on. Yura searched it and found a note just saying 'XO ;).' She quickly pocketed it and acted like she had no clue about it.

She walked into the kitchen behind him and grabbed a box of cereal. She simply took it with her to the table and ate straight out of the box by the handful. After a second a cup came into view and she snapped out of her daze. Mizorogi had set down a small cup and shoved it at her. "I know you don't usually drink coffee, but you look like you need it."

"Thanks…" She said groggily. She took it and sipped cautiously at it. Yura set it down and laid her head on the table. After a minute or two of silence at the table Nanase came walking out still in his suit from last night. He patted Yura on the head who groaned back at him.

"You guys stayed out too late I take it." Mizorogi asked perfectly fine. Both groaned in response. Mizorogi laughed and stood up from the table. "I have to go into the office. Make sure you guys wake up sometime today, we're going out tonight."

They groaned again and watched as Sachou left out the front door. Both raised their heads immediately and looked at the bowl. Nanase shoved it towards her. "I found it on the steps this morning at five."

'Actually Haruka-san called me at five and brought it over.' Yura smiled at the bowl and spun it around. "He brought me a bowl like this during production, Haruka did."

Yura picked one out of the bowl and held it in her hands smiling. Suddenly her phone went off. She rushed in her room and answered it. "Hello… What?"

Yura ran to the door and opened it to see Q-Ta there with actual roses in a dark red color. He hung up his phone and held them out. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out to lunch."

"Um… Sure. Come on in, I better get changed." Yura said pointing out her PJs and robe. She set the roses on the table and scurried off to her room. Q-Ta sat down at the table with Nanase and picked up a paper rose. "Oh, who did these?"

Nanase considered the options and than looked at him. "You're brother did." Nanase grabbed Yura's cup of coffee and began drinking it, he felt he needed it.

Q-Ta's face went sour a bit and he set the rose back carefully. He sighed, "So I guess that Haruka's been trying to get with her. I thought we agreed that we would stop until the movie was over."

"He brought them over at five this morning. He's just a bit quicker than you are." Nanase said and took another sip. Yura came out in a flowery dress with sunglasses and smiled. Q-Ta stood up, nodded to Nanase and grabbed Yura by hand leading her out. "Hey, afterwards, I was going to take her to the carnival. Tell Mizorogi –san I kidnapped her in a dramatic fashion and if he wants her back to come get her."

"Right, have fun. Bring me back a stuff animal." Nanase sipped his coffee than pulled out his phone texting Haruka.

~*~

"You let him take her?" Mizorogi said pissed off as they walked through the amusement park. He was more upset that Yura had gone than that Nanase had not tried to stop them.

"I apologize that I can't keep up with a car. Let's just find her and go home." Nanase Said upset as they strolled through the park. They passed by countless people until the heard someone yelling for her. They went over and found Q-Ta by a cotton candy stand. Without missing a beat Mizorogi pinned him by the shoulder to a wall. "Where's Yura-chan?"

"She wandered off while I was in the bathroom. I've been looking for her for the past ten minutes." Q-Ta said and put his hands up in surrender. Mizorogi set him down and pulled him along with him.

"You're helping me find her, and than you're not talking to her for a month."

"Completely understandable sir." Q-Ta said and began running to keep up with the pace.

~*~

"I thought I saw you from up there." Yura said with her heels in her hand. She walked along the hot sand to beneath the pier where Haruka was standing against a pole looking out at the waves. He smiled at her slowly like an Adonis and offered his hand to her. She took it and was immediately pulled into his arms. Yura laughed and looked up at him. "How did you know I was here?"

"I've been using Nanase-kun as a personal spy. I hope you don't mind." She shook her head and laid it on his chest smiling. "According to my last text, we've got about ten minutes before they start looking under the pier, and it seems your boss has added my brother to his hunting party."

"I hope he didn't beat him up." Yura said and smiled looked up at him. She dropped her shoes wrapping her slender fingers around his shoulders and pulled herself up to him. He squeezed her tighter around as their lips met. Slowly he lowered them down in the sand where they didn't have to fight against height.

He brushed his hand against her face, pulled away and laid his head next to hers whispering. She smiled and whispered it back with a huge warm grin. Their lips met again almost lusting for the others until Haruka's phone went off. He pulled off sighed and looked at it answering. "What do you want Q-Ta?"

He stopped and look to the left seeing Q-Ta rushing over. Yura slammed her head into the sand and quickly stood up putting her hand up to stop him. "No."

"Are you seriously picking him over me?" Q-Ta asked looking at her. Haruka stood up smiling. "Him, like making out twice in sand is really that good."

"Actually, that's the third time, the first time was up over there a few weeks back." Haruka said watching Q-Ta's face get steaming red.

Yura sighed and grabbed Haruka's hand shaking her head. "We all better run, Sachou will be here in a second."

"This is true. My car's in the lot." Q-Ta said and heard someone coming. Yura grabbed her shoes and quickly ran away with the Minamitani's with Mizorogi yelling at them.

"I'll be back by Midnight, I promise!" Yura called back and ran up the sand to the parking lot as fast as she could and they file in Q-Ta's car.

Q-Ta started it and sped out of the parking lot. Out on the road he adjusted his mirror and saw the two of them in the backseat holding hands and smiling. "Haruka, front seat, now!"

"Don't be such a sore loser." His twin replied climbing over the seat into the front. "I thought we discussed this, whichever one she chose we would not be mad at the other. We pinky promised on this."

"Yah, back when I was pretty sure she was mine." Q-Ta argued. "Anyway what was with hijacking her."

"What's with kidnapping her?"

"Stop it! I will declare neither of you the winner." Yura said leaning foreword. "Let's go do something fun, where Sachou wouldn't look for us."

"We should do a giant U-turn and head back to the carnival." Haruka said and looked behind them to make sure they weren't being followed. Qta shrugged and agreed as he turned the car down a street and started to head back.

"Oh, Haruka, Mom called this morning. Something about you stealing all her origami paper at three AM." Q-Ta quickly slapped him upside the head. "That's from her."

Yura sat in the back seat laughing at them as the display lasted the rest of the day.

* * *

**~FIN~**

**I'd like to thank my inspiration for this, my over active imagination and a crap load of love songs!**

**I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
